The Wandless
by Astir
Summary: This is a story that takes place over two time periods. The first one is Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts, the flashbacks and additional time period is Snape's first year of teaching. It is about the romance between Snape and a very powerful young witch.
1. And so it begins

This dramatization is an extension of some of what happens during Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts. It also covers flashbacks to Snape's first year of teaching. And as a warning, this is a romance with _Snape, _so no flames or anything. It was just a weird dream I had, and the majority of it involved being hit by the whomping willow. So please, just humor me.

Anyway, since J.K. Rowling is yet to publish the 6th book, I'm very vague about what is happening in the wizarding world since only J.K. Rowling can truly write anything about Harry Potter. This is highly likely to disagree with a few facts, but since it's me writing, and not the author, please forgive me any goofs that I might make in relevance to the actual series. Thank you for choosing to read my story.

Chapter 1

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared bleakly at the dark clouds swirling above them through the roof of the Great Hall. Rain poured down, though none of it touched the occupants inside the castle. Flashes of lightning accompanied by bursts of thunder caused many of the first years to shriek in surprise. The entire hall was quiet and bleak, which was odd, even on the worst of days.

The foul weather had put every one into an equally foul mood, but none any more than Professor Snape. Harry glanced up nervously from his lunch, his next class was Potions, and he was sure that Snape's mood would make the class even worse than it usually was. Snape, when in one of his seldom good moods, was not a man to cross. His current mood made his class even more dangerous.

Snape was dark and brooding, which was quite obvious from the sour look on his face, which Harry and his friends had already noticed. It was hardly a week into the new school year, and already his temper was to the point where the first offending student would receive detention. The reason for his short temper dealt only vaguely with the fact of Lord Voldemort's rise in power, but also that a dark secret that he had thought long buried had risen up again to add stress to his already stressful life.

It had begun when Malfoy, a 6th year student belonging in his house, had stayed behind class to 'brown nose' to Snape once again. In the first few years of Malfoy's education, he had allowed this to occur, figuring that since the boy's father was so well placed with the ministry, it wouldn't hurt for him to favor and improve the grades of his son. Lately, though, with the knowledge that Malfoy Senior was a Death-Eater, loyal to Voldemort, Snape's patience with the boy had begun to ebb, and he was swiftly beginning to dislike the boy for several of the reasons that he had hated James Potter, though the latter hatred was not as well founded. Now, he had an even better reason to despise the boy.

The boy had a constant tendency to be 'stuck up' around his classmates, something that, despite his own arrogance, Snape could not stand. Also the status of being one of the Slytherin prefects had made him somewhat bolder among the teachers. The past week Malfoy had received a detention for insulting McGonagall during a lesson. As much as Snape disliked his colleagues, McGonagall was a proud witch who deserved respect, from students and staff alike. They were adversaries when it came to houses, but she still held his respect.

This particular afternoon, Malfoy had entered Snape's office to request the usage of an ingredient from Snape's private stores so that he could create a difficult potion for 'extra credit'. Snape knew that the ingredient he was requesting was necessary only in a spell that was used in creating illness in one's enemies. Snape was annoyed that the boy thought him stupid enough to fall for this and was about to tell him off and even deduct points when he received a message from Professor McGonagall saying that she needed to see him immediately. Thinking that it might have something to do with the Order, Snape hurried out of his office stopping only momentarily to warn Malfoy to touch nothing or to face the consequences, which would be grim indeed.

It turned out that all McGonagall needed to speak with him about was an increased amount of vanishing students ever since he had taught his N.E.W.T class about invisibility potions. He replied curtly that the students were ill prepared to make any potions that would keep them invisible for more than a few minutes and that his teaching methods hardly concerned her. In his usual storm of billowing robes, he swept out of her office to return to his own in the dungeons.

As soon as he entered his offices, however, he found Malfoy absorbed with staring into his Pensieve, the same one that he had found Potter staring into a year ago. Filled with fury, Snape snatched Malfoy away from the Pensieve and threw him forcefully out of his classroom, able only to make grunts of barely surpressed rage. It wasn't until later the next day that Snape remembered the smirk on Malfoy's face as he limped away, and the sight of two stunningly blue eyes staring up at him from the Pensieve.

Within a few days, the entire school had heard what Malfoy had to say about what he saw in the Pensieve, and instantly Snape's worst fears were confirmed. Not only was it bad enough that the school had heard about his memory of a fight with a former student, but to confirm that Malfoy was not lying, the girl's name was found in the trophy room broom closet, on a Head Girl Trophy that had had to be replaced. The entire school now knew that something had happened between Snape and a student, and every one knew that her name was Gabriella Gisaf.

Harry Potter and his friends Ron and Hermione sat in the common room discussing what everyone else in the school was discussing, Gabriella Gisaf and Severus Snape. The topic was popular in all houses, and rumors were flying about.

"Well, you must consider the source. It _is_ Malfoy who has been spreading the story about them. Snape is a Professor, I hardly think that he would attack a student." Hermione stated knowledgeably.

"But why would he be spreading rumors about his own head of house?" Ron asked. "I mean, besides, we all know that Snape has a Pensieve, Harry saw it last year!" Ron nodded as if to confirm that everything he said was a definite thing.

"But _why_ would Snape attack a student? And besides that" she continued to Ron's annoyance "The entire story is highly incredulous! According to Malfoy, the girl fought with out a wand! Her wand was lying snapped in half in the grass! That would be implying that she had the powers of a great sorcerer from the times of old, which is entirely impossible!"

"Why not-" Ron began, but he was interrupted by the arrival of Crookshanks and another cat, this one a shy Siamese, with pale brown points and large blue eyes. Crookshanks leapt lightly to the table, followed hesitantly by the Siamese.

"Why Crookshanks! You've brought a friend with you!" Hermione gushed, stroking the Siamese, who arched her back appreciatively, emitting a soft purr. Crookshanks settled down comfortably into Harry's lap, also purring and immensely proud of himself. Hermione continued to talk to the new cat, entirely forgetting about the conversation she had been engaged in just a moment before.

Ron and Harry cast one another knowing looks, then began to work on the Potions essay, an exceptionally long one on the properties of some root or another. Hermione, meanwhile, having already finished all of her homework, glanced around the common room, looking for a likely owner of the Siamese, who was now curling up comfortably in Hermione's lap. Seeing no one who seemed a possible owner, Hermione scooped the cat up with her homework and proceeded upstairs, followed by the envious gaze of Ron and Harry, who still had a few hours of work ahead of them. To their disgust, she cast an envious glance towards them at the sight of their homework, wishing that she hadn't completed hers so quickly.

The next day, after constant nagging from Ron and Harry, Hermione raised her hand in the beginning of McGonagall's transfiguration class. Glancing up sharply over her glasses, McGonagall acknowledged Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"I would like to know who Gabriella Gisaf is and whether or not she and Professor Snape fought." Hermione said in a rushed voice, glancing significantly at Ron and Harry. Professor McGonagall paused a moment, as if considering what to say.

"Gabriella Gisaf was a former student at Hogwarts. She entered in her 5th year, not yet having taken any classes whatsoever from any other school." She glanced at the interested faces all around her. "Considering that some teachers do not know the full story, and are likely to tell half truths, it is probably best that you hear it from me. I doubt that the other two who know the full story are likely to tell you anything." McGonagall took a deep breath and continued with her narrative.

"Miss Gisaf was a Wandless." There were quiet glances about the room. "Oh, really, doesn't anyone know what a Wandless is?" Hermione's hand quivered in the air. McGonagall nodded.

"A wandless is a witch or wizard that doesn't require a wand in order to perform magic. There haven't been any since the time of Merlin though, and those few that existed were usually only able to perform very rudimentary spells, nothing complicated. Merlin was the last great Wandless."

"Very good Miss Granger. Miss Gisaf came to school about two months ahead of time. It was not until that year that it was detected that she had any magic in her at all. At that time, we were told that she knew a few spells and that she was to receive private lessons over the summer to prepare her to join her class year and finish off at Hogwarts. However, when they said that she knew a few spells that was entirely an understatement.

In the few weeks since she had developed magical abilities and she had joined us at Hogwarts, she had already many credentials to her that has taken other wizards years of study to be able to perform. She was a Metamorphmagus, as well as an Animagus. And she was not just any Animagus either; she could transform into any animal that she desired. She hardly needed the teachers, we just taught her incantations and the theories behind them. I remember many a walk when she and I discussed transfiguration theory in the form of cats." McGonagall paused. "She knew many things that some of us didn't know, though it might have been because she had a fresh view on our world as no other ever has had. There was only one class that she didn't excel in right away, though she learned quickly enough."

Harry raised his hand. "Which class was that?"

McGonagall smiled wryly. "Potions."

A small figure stood dripping in the entrance to the castle of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The pouring rain from outside had soaked her thoroughly. Her coat was saturated with the rainwater. She also wore a worn skirt and blouse, all of which was dripping water on the marble floor. Her honey blonde hair was bedraggled from the rain and it dripped down her back, ensuring that she wouldn't be dry anytime soon. She held a suitcase in the form of a worn canvas bag, which appeared to be half-empty. She peered around at her surroundings. Grand staircases swept upward in all directions, and large doors led to what looked like a large, though empty, dining hall.

A figure with a long flowing beard and silvery blue robes stepped towards her welcomingly. Startled by his sudden appearance, Gabriella stepped backwards, before realizing that no harm was meant by his swift approach. "Hello" she muttered shyly.

Dumbledore smiled warmly. "I hope that your trip here was a pleasant one. I'm afraid that no fine feasts are available as of yet seeing as no students but you have arrived and won't arrive for a few more months. You are, however, more than welcome to join the staff and I in the Great Hall every evening. We were just about to begin when I was notified that you had arrived. You may leave your possessions there," he added, seeing her begin to pick up her bag. "I'll see to it that it makes it to your temporary quarters."

Self-conscious of how wet and how miniscule she was in the over powering grandeur of the school, Gabriella followed Professor Dumbledore to the Great Hall, where one table was centered in the middle of the room. She could have sworn that it was not there earlier when she had glanced into the room. She sat down in the chair indicated her by Dumbledore, who introduced her to each of the staff members at the table in turn.

"Professor Sinastra of astronomy," he indicated a lean woman wearing dark blue robes, the color of the night sky. "Professor McGonagall of transfiguration" he nodded to a thin woman who had an even thinner mouth. "Sprout of herbology, Kettleburn of Care of Magical Creatures, Flitwick of charms" and on down the line of teachers and staff until he reached a young man with greasy black hair and a hook-nose, wearing black robes. "And Professor Snape. This will be his first year of teaching at this school, and he will be instructing potions." Gabriella nodded to him in a polite greeting. Snape inclined his head only vaguely towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore continued, as though not noticing the rudeness on the part of his potions instructor. "Well then, since all of us are currently present, why don't we eat!"

Gabriella glanced down to her once empty plate, and noticed that now that the plate was filled with food of many sorts, much more than one person of her size could possibly eat. There were pork chops, potatoes, corn, beans, chicken, fish, breads, rice, salads, and numerous other foods that she didn't recognize. She also noticed that all of the plates were filled with the same quantity and quality of food. Her goblet was filled with some sweet orange beverage that Gabriella later learned was pumpkin juice.

All of the staff found this odd filling of the plates quite normal and were already setting to eating what they could of it. Gabriella picked at a few of the items on her plate, but found that she was quite full before she could even make much of a difference in the quantity. She saw that many of the teachers were able to stow away most of the food, but that others, like herself, had merely picked at what they found most appetizing.

Dumbledore was taking his time, not noticing or not caring to notice that the majority of his staff was done eating. Gabriella noticed that a few were rubbing their stomachs, as though they had overeaten. As he finally chewed and swallowed a last bit of sweet potato drenched in butter and brown sugar he glanced up, smiling to his staff. "Any one up for desert?" There were many groans at this last remark.

After eating more than she thought she could possibly fit, Dumbledore rose once more. "My good colleagues, I would like to bid you good night, seeing as that I am now quite befuddled by my food, but first, I must say that as an addition to your usual summer time occupations, you will each be training Miss Gisaf to prepare her to join the 5th year class at Hogwarts. Now, I know that this may seem at first difficult for all of you, but I assure you that she will be a swift learner, and with your excellent assistance, I am sure that she will become an excellent addition to the students of Hogwarts."

He smiled broadly to the skeptical teachers and even more so to Gabriella, who was now sinking low into her seat. She wasn't as certain as he was that she could live up to his expectations.

"As the sorting will not yet take place for another few months, I have provided quarters for Gabriella in the dungeons in a location that is rather close to all of her classes. Now, since Professor Snape's compartments are closest, would you kindly escort Miss Gisaf to her rooms, Severus?"

Snape glared at Dumbledore under his mop of greasy hair, but nodded curtly, standing up to begin to lead the way. The other teachers and staff pushed back their chairs as well, and Dumbledore strode to where Snape was standing expectantly, whispered in his ear, and strode off to were his own quarters could most likely be found. As the hall cleared out, Snape stood watching Gabriella, and Gabriella stood watching him. Snape turned on his heel, his robes billowing behind him.

"Are you coming?" he asked over his shoulder as he strode through the large double doors. Gabriella swiftly hurried to walk just behind him and to his right. She glanced up at his stern young face, noticing that he was pointedly avoiding her gaze.

She turned her eyes away from him and watched her surroundings. The walls were adorned with rich tapestries and beautiful paintings. As she watched a painting of a particularly handsome cavalier, she suddenly saw him shift his stance and wink at her. Gabriella let out a shriek and leapt backwards. Snape turned to look at her, sprawled on the floor and gasping for breath, then turned to see the cavalier gaze at her with a concerned expression on his face. He rolled his eyes.

"All of the paintings that you will find here move." Snape snarled. "It is hardly cause to scream." He knelt down, pulling her up. He was surprised for a moment at how light she was; she clearly hadn't eaten well except for tonight's meal. Her eyes were a startling shade of blue, and he shivered slightly as her hair brushed his arm.

"Come on," he said, breaking away from her steady gaze. "I'm sure that you're tired from your journey." He strode of again. After a moment, Gabriella followed him. They spent the rest of the trip in silence, until they finally reached her room, which was situated down a long and damp hallway.

Snape bid Gabriella good night, then she watched the retreating form of Snape as he stalked down the hallway to his own quarters. Gabriella closed the door softly behind her. She looked at her bed where her bag lay, then about at the room. She flicked her hand and the drawstring of her bag opened wide. She waved it once more and some of her possessions flew out and placed themselves in various corners of the room. She smiled contentedly as she waved her hand one last time, causing her clothes to be magically exchanged with the pajamas from her new closet. The sheets drew back, and Gabriella collapsed into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	2. Pretty Kitty

**Disclaimer: **This dramatization is an extension of some of what happens during Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts. It also covers flashbacks to Snape's first year of teaching. Since J.K. Rowling is yet to publish the 6th book, I'm very vague about what is happening in the wizarding world since only J.K. Rowling can truly write anything about Harry Potter. This is highly likely to disagree with a few facts, but since it's me writing, and not the author, please forgive me any goofs that I might make in relevance to the actual series. Thank you for choosing to read my story.

Chapter 2

Snape peered about in his dungeons sulkily. All week the other teachers had been bothering him, telling him how fascinating the new student was and how she already knew so much magic from just a few weeks' time. He was thoroughly annoyed by the whole thing. He was thoroughly annoyed by many things, however, so this was not very different.

Not only was this matter disturbing him, but the girl also had the nerve to be late for her first potions class. He had been rather late himself; Filch had wanted to talk to him about a cleaning potion, so Snape stormed in, expecting to find her sitting timid and shy with her supplies laid out. Instead, all he found was an empty classroom.

He glanced menacingly about the room. It was true that he had been a half an hour late, but she should have stayed and waited for him, instead of just leaving as she must have done. He leaned against his desk, glaring about at the empty classroom. Glancing down, he noticed a young cat sleeping on his chair. Already in a foul mood, Snape swept towards his chair, tipping the cat off of it and sending it scampering with a swift kick to its side. He turned around, satisfied to hear it yowl. Then he realized that there were words in that yowl.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Snape spun about, face to face with Gabriella, who was clutching her side and looking very upset.

Snape stared at her blankly for a moment in surprise. He sputtered in rage and confusion. After a moment of this he cried out "What the- _WERE YOU THAT CAT_?!"

She nodded. Seeing the confused look on his face, she continued "I'm able to transform. You took so long to get here and I had a bad nights' sleep, so I took a nap! That was the only proper place, so I transformed so I would be more comfortable!"

"It was _my_ chair! Why were you napping in it?! You could have waited the thirty minutes until I got here!"

"I didn't know that it would be only thirty minutes! And _WHY_ did you kick me?!"

"YOU WERE A CAT!"

"CAT OR NOT YOU NEEDN'T HAVE KICKED ME!" Snape and Gabriella stood glaring at one another. Gabriella finally turned around and gathered her things, setting them up on a table near his desk. Snape stood where he was, still glaring fiercely at Gabriella, though he was returning to his icy self, regaining control over his rage.

"Can we start the lesson?" Gabriella asked impatiently.

"Are you registered?" Snape asked coldly.

"What?"

"_Are you registered_?" Snape repeated, the sneer returning to his voice.

"Registered for what?"

"For being an Animagus."

"Oh, that." Snape rolled his eyes. "I can't yet. I don't know what I am."

"Of course you do. You're a cat, I saw you." Snape sneered.

"That's not all that I am. I don't know all of what I can turn into yet." Snape watched her in amazement.

"If you're lying-"

"I'm not, watch." At this Gabriella sprung into the air, cawing joyfully as she turned into a raven. She flew once around the dungeon that was his classroom, and then descended, transforming into a pure white horse that trotted across the classroom to Snape. Snape's eyes were opened wide; it almost looked as though they were bulging. The horse tossed her head, transforming into a snake, then back to Gabriella.

"The only thing that any of my forms have in common is my eyes. They're always the same shade of blue." Snape thought back and realized that even the raven had startlingly dark blue eyes.

"So, you cannot yet register? The Ministry should, nonetheless, be informed of your abnormalities." Snape smiled sardonically.

"I don't consider them to be abnormalities, nor does Professor McGonagall. We both consider it to be a gift." Snape sneered once again. Gabriella cast him one final glare. "Can we start the lesson? We're now," she checked her watch. "forty-five minutes behind."

And thus began the first lesson between Severus Snape and Gabriella Gisaf.

Hermione gazed about at the empty girls' dormitory. Her room mates were both still in the common room, no doubt flirting with some of the impressionable underclassmen. The Siamese cat leapt lightly from her arms, landing on her bed. Hermione stowed away her homework for safekeeping. She knew that of the other Gryffindors in her year with her had tried to steal her homework before for copying, and she preferred to keep it in a safe and secluded place. The Siamese padded across the mattress to Hermione, mewing once softly.

Hermione glanced at the cat. She was obviously young, and she had vivid blue eyes that complimented her fur color nicely. The cat looked very thin, as though she hadn't had a proper meal in a long while. Hermione knew that the time was too late to sneak to the kitchens, and she didn't really want to give the poor house elves any more work than they already had, despite the insistence of nearly everyone that the house elves wanted more work (an idea that was simply preposterous in Hermione's mind.) She glanced about the room, wondering if she had any food that the cat might like. She saw Crookshanks' milk bowl, which had a dead mouse in it.

Hermione picked up the mouse by its tail, carrying it over to the cat, who seemed to watch her skeptically. She held the mouse in front of the cat's nose, hoping that the cat would find it appealing. The Siamese turned her head from it, watching Hermione with a look of distaste.

"Don't you want it? Doesn't it look yummy?" Seeing the cat turn her head away from it once more, Hermione sighed, replacing the mouse in the bowl, Crookshanks would undoubtedly want it later. She examined the cat quizzically, wondering what the cat might like. She finally decided to take the cat with her to the Great Hall later, where she could undoubtedly find something that the cat would like to eat at breakfast. It would also give her an opportunity to find out who the cat belonged to, unless it had been abandoned. In that case, Hermione decided, she would adopt the cat. The Siamese cat, in turn, examined Hermione with a look that almost seemed wistful.

Hermione finally drew back the sheets, crawling under them, with the Siamese lying on the pillow next to her head. Both were asleep in a matter of minutes.

A few floors down, in the dungeon, Professor Snape was brooding, wondering what he should do about the circumstances. He had heard that Professor McGonagall had told her entire Gryffindor transfiguration class about Gabriella. The entire school now knew both her name, and that she had had extraordinary abilities. None of them, however, had been told where she had gone to. Snape smiled slyly to himself, knowing that those who knew would never reveal his secret.


	3. Snape and his students

**Disclaimer: **This dramatization is an extension of some of what happens during Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts. It also covers flashbacks to Snape's first year of teaching. Since J.K. Rowling is yet to publish the 6th book, I'm very vague about what is happening in the wizarding world since only J.K. Rowling can truly write anything about Harry Potter. This is highly likely to disagree with a few facts, but since it's me writing, and not the author, please forgive me any goofs that I might make in relevance to the actual series. Thank you for choosing to read my story.

Chapter 3

Gabriella woke up early the next morning, looking about ay her quarters. She was, at first surprised to find herself here, but then she remembered the last few weeks at Hogwarts. She sighed in relief. Hogwarts was like the home that she hadn't had for a long time. Her dream had been very realistic, and she had found herself back at her grandmother's where she had been, as her grandmother said, nothing but a burden. Her entire life had changed since the accident, the accident that had killed her parents and sister, bringing the magical ability out in her. She had realized it when her grandmother came to adopt her.

Her grandmother had been staying at her house during the estate sale. Gabriella had begged to be allowed to keep some of the possessions, ones that had been precious to her sister or parents, but her grandmother insisted that she could only bring what could fit in one canvas bag that she supplied. Picking up her clothes and some of her family's most important possessions, she stuffed them into the bag. Before she had packed half of what she would have liked to keep, however, she saw that the bag was already full, and the drawstring was unlikely to close.

Gabriella had sat down in despair, crying. She picked up a small music box engraved with cherubs that played the song _Unchained Melody._ It had belonged to her sister, containing jewelry, which had been taken away for the sale. She picked it up, stuffing it inside of the bag, begging for it to fit. She hadn't taken the loss of her family very well, they had been very close, and she knew that it would be a very long time before she saw them again. Suddenly, Gabriella realized that her hand was touching the floor through the canvas bag. She looked at the bag. It was now only half full, but she knew that she hadn't removed anything. She glanced inside, and it looked like an infinite more amount of room than was possible. Gabriella tested it, placing a large stuffed animal of her sister's inside. She saw no difference on the outside. She placed in other items, photo albums of her mother's and dragon figures of her father's and blankets and pillows and other items such as CD players, any possessions that reminded her especially of her parents and sister.

She also added in supplies belonging to her rabbit and dogs. She knew that she might be able to persuade her grandmother to keep them, as long as she was responsible for everything that involved them and bought everything that they would need. She was already signed on for a job at a book store, where she would earn a fair amount of money without any back breaking work. She found that even a large bag of grass that belonged to her rabbit was able to fit inside without a problem.

She glanced about the room once more, and then stuck her foot inside, eventually slipping inside the entire thing herself. She glanced about. It was like a small room now. She was quite comfortable, and she was even able to lay down flat along the bag, without touching any of the parts. It was perfect! Gabriella scrambled back out side of it, pulled the drawstring shut, and tugged on the bag to hoist it to her shoulder. She tried again, grunting with the effort. The bag still appeared to be only half filled, but its weight was enormous! She tugged again, wishing that it wasn't so heavy. As she wished this Gabriella fell over on her side, the bag lying on top of her. It was light, she could easily lift it without much exertion.

Gabriella smiled again at the memory of her first magic. Her grandmother had never figured out how so much disappeared from the sale, and later, as Gabriella learned new magic, her grandmother was also stumped at how the animals never needed anything to be bought, and no matter what, Gabriella's clothing continued to fit. She eventually began to take Gabriella's earnings from her job, but still Gabriella never seemed to need anything, except for food, which her grandmother made sure was always made limited to her.

And then the letter came. Gabriella had left the next day, traveling to the school by apparition, which she later learned was illegal at her age. She hadn't been able to apparate inside the school grounds, so she had to walk the entire way to the castle, and when the rain came, she cast a spell on her bag so it wouldn't get wet, though the spell didn't work on herself. She had been found by the gameskeeper, a large man named Rubeus Hagrid, who agreed to take her animals to care for them. He mentioned that he had something of a fondness for animals, though he preferred ones of the larger and more dangerous sorts than regular house pets. He led her to the castle, where she met Dumbledore and took her first meal in the Great Hall.

And now she was at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had been correct in his speech the first night, she did learn quickly. Apparently she needed a wand and other materials, but Professor McGonagall took her to a place called Diagon Alley, where she was able to get everything that she wanted and needed. From there, all she had to do was learn the incantations and theories, and she excelled in all but one subject. In her classes, she got everything on the first try; except for in potions.

This brought a frown to her face. She didn't care too much for the potions master, a surly man name Severus Snape. She couldn't use the abilities that she already had in potions, so Professor Dumbledore had said that she should take more of potions and less of everything else. Neither she nor Professor Snape had cared for this news, but they had both accepted what he said without complaint. Neither of them would be the first to complain to the headmaster.

Gabriella sighed, swinging her legs off the side of the bed. In a flurry of cloth, she was suddenly in her robes instead of her pajamas. She straightened the hem a bit, then walked out of the rooms and down the hall to Snape's classroom. To get the lessons over quickly, they both had agreed to begin early, eating their breakfast in the dungeons on the days when he was teaching her. For a while, she had been happy enough, finding that they both liked bagels, a muggle food that was best when smothered in cream cheese. As soon as he realized this, however, bagels were suddenly "no longer available" and the food now available tended to be bland and soggy. Since Snape was not complaining about the fare that he provided, and ate it with her, Gabriella decided not to complain about it.

Today's potions lesson began with a relatively easy potion. In all of her other lessons (now spread out every other day between potions lessons) she was almost up to date with the 5th year class. In her potions class, however, she was still at the level of the first years. This was partly because of Snape; he was constantly sneering over her shoulder, making snide comments about what she was putting into her cauldron. It was also because she was unable to use the rest of her magical abilities in this class, which was why she was now required to take potions every other day from morning to evening, only breaking for lunch.

Gabriella silently measured out the amount of powdered root of Devil's Snare, required in a very small amount. She lifted the cup containing the powdered roots, slowly sprinkling it into the cauldron, which began to smoke blue. A sudden voice next to her ear startled her into spilling the rest of the root in far too quickly. She turned around slowly in her chair to face Snape, who was leaning behind her with his greasy hair framing his face. She spoke in calm and measured voice, ignoring the potion behind her that was now smoking lime green, instead of the pale blue that it was supposed to be.

"Yes, sir?" she said stiffly.

"I said that you were adding the root too quickly. And now, I'm afraid, you have added too much." he sneered. Gabriella shut her eyes, doing her best to control her temper that seemed to rise exceptionally quickly when around Professor Snape.

"Maybe you could teach me in a manner that doesn't surprise me into adding too much."

"It is not my fault that you have destroyed yet another potion." He waved his wand, causing the entire mess to disappear from her cauldron. "Now, let's try again."

"Sir?"

Snape stared coldly. "Yes?"

"Do you think we could try a different method?"

"This is the method that I will use in class. I do not intend to change my teaching methods just so that one student can succeed. Now if you'll-"but he was interrupted once again.

"I'm not asking you to do so. For as long as we have these private lessons, we can discuss the properties of each ingredient and why it has to be placed inside in a certain way and amount. I understand the properties of most of the ingredients, and why certain steps have to be taken to achieve certain results, but I can't seem to be able to connect them together." Seeing Snape's cold, yet interested glare, she continued. "After a short while, I'll be able to better understand what I'm doing when I'm making the potions and I should make fewer mistakes than I now do." Snape considered this skeptically.

"And if it doesn't work, than neither of us are any worse off than we are now." she added.

Snape considered her coldly for a moment. Then he nodded once. "We shall try it.

However," he added, seeing Gabriella begin to grin. "I do not expect for you to be any better than you already are. We shall begin at the last potion you were able to successfully complete, which was mid-way through the potions book for first years. Now, if you would, turn to page 267..."

Looking back, Gabriella realized that at that moment, she realized that there might be some decency deep inside of Severus Snape.

Harry sat in potions class, pondering why Snape would attack a student, ignoring his potion, which was bubbling and submitting a hideous odor of rotten fruit. The class was working on a difficult potion that was used to put someone into a temporary slumber. When correctly mixed, it should have omitted a pleasant odor to tantalize someone into drinking it. His potion obviously was not up to standards. Snape noticed this right away.

"Once again, you have made a mess of a potion that is not difficult." He waved his wand, causing the potion to disappear. "Tonight, you shall write an essay on the proper usage of asphodel in this potion. Yes, Malfoy?" Snape turned around to respond to Draco's upraised hand.

"I was wondering sir, considering that Professor McGonagall told the Gryffindors about Gabriella Gisaf, _I_ was wondering if you could tell us about her from your point of view. McGonagall told them that this Gisaf girl was amazing in academics and stuff, but I'm sure that... that...." Malfoy trailed off at this point as he realized that Snape's face was white and shaking with anger.

"You would do very well to keep your nose out of business that does not concern you!" Snape hissed. "You shall also address your superiors by their proper titles, in this case _Professor _McGonagall is appropriate. Ten points from Slytherin!" At this Snape turned on his heel and stormed out of his classroom and into his private quarters. His shout reverberated through the classroom from his rooms. "Class dismissed!"

At this the entire class sat in complete silence for one moment, before rising in unison to pack their things and hurry out of the classroom, in case Snape decided to come out and deduct more points from someone, or worse.

Harry and Hermione separated themselves from the crowd heading towards the Great Hall for lunch (Ron had not been accepted into N.E.W.T. potions to his great relief) and instead headed for the grounds outside. They headed for a large birch tree, talking the entire time.

"Did you see that! Snape must have done something awful to that girl!" Harry exclaimed.

"Not necessarily, maybe he's just having a bad day." Hermione stated nervously.

"If he was having a bad day, I think he would have taken it out on me, not on a member of his own house!" Harry sat down beneath the tree.

"I still think that this whole thing is something made up by Malfoy."

"Then why didn't McGonagall say so? She would want to make sure that bad rumors weren't spreading about a colleague of hers, no matter how much she might hate them." Harry paused, scratching his chin in concentration. "In fact, why doesn't anyone know what happened to her? You'd think that everyone would know about a wandless. That would be big news."

"Maybe they want to keep her quiet, maybe she works against Voldemort."

"I think maybe Snape murdered her." Hermione rolled her eyes. "That would have been around the time that Voldemort was at the height of his power. Snape might have killed her so that she wouldn't be able to fight against Voldemort."

"How many times do I have to mention that Dumbledore trusts Snape and so should we." Hermione cast Harry a despairing glance. Seeing that Harry was about to open his mouth to defend his case more, she swiftly added "We ought to get to lunch. I really don't want to go to Arithmancy on an empty stomach." Hermione stood up and strode up the grounds to the castle, leaving Harry deep in thought.


	4. New Beginings again and Kablooee!

**Disclaimer: **This dramatization is an extension of some of what happens during Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts. It also covers flashbacks to Snape's first year of teaching. Since J.K. Rowling is yet to publish the 6th book, I'm very vague about what is happening in the wizarding world since only J.K. Rowling can truly write anything about Harry Potter. This is highly likely to disagree with a few facts, but since it's me writing, and not the author, please forgive me any goofs that I might make in relevance to the actual series. Thank you for choosing to read my story.

Chapter 4

Gabriella was very nervous. Today was the welcoming Feast, and she had never seen the school like this before. All of the teachers had begun to bustle in the final preparations for receiving students, and they had called off all of her lessons, except for potions. She was now very close to the fifth year level, she only had to complete one more test to pass for 4th year.

Ever since she and Snape had begun to discuss why ingredients had to be put in a certain way and how their properties tied into that, she had had an amazing improvement in her potions. Often, she was able to successfully complete several potions in one day. As they became more and more advanced, Gabriella actually found that she seemed to do better with these potions than the 1st and 2nd year level potions. In fact, Gabriella was almost entirely sure that, when he thought she wasn't looking, Snape looked at her with pride outlining his strict features.

To help relieve the stress of the upcoming sorting (she would be sorted along with the first years) as well as joining her class, she went down to visit Hagrid more and more often. Even though he was almost as busy as the teachers, he always seemed to have time for a cup of tea and a visit with her. She had begun to visit him so she could check on her animals. She went down in the mornings and evenings when she could, though her lessons with Snape often limited this. Her three dogs got along very well with a new mastiff puppy that Hagrid had bought and named Fang. The dogs would often run on the borders of the forbidden forest and around the premises of Hagrid's hut. She and Hagrid would often walk together while he performed his gameskeeping duties (Gabriella would often help by causing loads that were heavy for even Hagrid's great strength to float in the air before them).

On this particular day, the dogs were all inside. As she knocked on the door, she heard the howling, barking, and baying of the four dogs, who sounded as though they were a pack of greater numbers than that. Hagrid called her inside. Gabriella cracked open the door, slipping inside so that the dogs, who were now leaping up to lick her face, would be unable to escape outside. She saw that her rabbit was in a secure little hutch in a corner with a fresh pile of lettuce in front of her. She hopped to the front of the crate at Gabriella's greeting.

Hagrid turned around, grinning and holding two large cups of tea. Gabriella returned a smile, grimacing slightly at the thought of Hagrid's tea. She sat down at his table, bringing her legs up underneath her so that she could sit properly at the table since Hagrid had built it for a person of his size, and not a person of Gabriella's stature.

"I thought 'at you'd be up at the castle, packing ter join yer new class." Hagrid settled himself into his chair, shaking the floor of the house. All four dogs rushed to the table to beg for scraps, though Gabriella was pretty sure that they would no longer take her uneaten cakes that she tried to pass to them under the table when Hagrid wasn't looking.

"No, I can pack within a few seconds. I thought that I would come down here to visit instead. Unless you have something else you should be doing." She added hastily.

Hagrid shook his head happily. "Nope! I'm glad ter have comp'ny."

Gabriella smiled. She had always enjoyed Hagrid's company. He always seemed to be in a good mood, and was always more than happy to listen to anything she had to say. He was also delighted when he found out that Gabriella had a fondness for animals, almost to the same level as his. Though Gabriella didn't especially prefer the large and dangerous sorts of animals, she was often able to assist Hagrid in feeding and taming some of the fearsome creatures that he had. Hagrid found that she was especially helpful with the thestrals, which was what he would need to work with today in preparation of receiving students. Since Gabriella had seen her entire family die, she was quite able to feed and care for the thestrals. As the conversed over their tea, (Gabriella was right, the dogs wouldn't take the cakes), they eventually approached the subject of the thestrals.

"Eh, do yeh think yeh might be able ter help me with the thestrals, yeh know, hitchin' them up an' all?" Gabriella smiled. She had expected him to ask her this ever since he had explained why there was a herd of thestrals at Hogwarts.

"Of course Hagrid." Hagrid beamed.

"Thanks, it can be kinda tough gettin' 'em all together an' I got a late start on it."

"Would you like to start now? I won't mind having to leave my tea unfinished."

Hagrid smiled again. "Yeah, that'd be good. Thanks."

A few years later, another group of students went to visit Hagrid for tea. They, however, came to ask questions, not to give help. Hermione, Harry, and Ron approached Hagrid's hut, knocking on the huge wooden door. Fang's answering bark boomed from inside. "Come in!" Came Hagrid's voice from inside the hut.

Harry opened the door, almost knocked over by the gigantic Fang, who was ecstatic to see them. Hagrid turned around, beaming.

"I just put a kettle on! If yeh'd like a cup of tea, just wait a bit." Hagrid sat down at his table, which creaked slightly as he leaned on it. Harry, Ron and Hermione seated themselves down as well.

"We came to ask if you know anything about Gabriella Gisaf." Harry asked. Hagrid's face fell a bit.

"Yeah, I knew her. Great girl, she was. Real pity she disappeared." Seeing Harry, Ron, and Hermione's interested faces. "She used te come down here an' help me with stuff. Takin' care of the thestrals an' stuff like that. Year she came to school was the year I got Fang here." He patted Fang lovingly. "I took care of her dogs an' rabbit. She couldn' leave em at her Grandmother's place, old lady wouldn' take care of em. She was an orphan. Saw er entire family killed in a car wreck." He shook his head sadly. "She'd float heavy stuff around fer me too. Didn't need a wand." Hermione's eyebrows rose a bit at this.

"What happened to her, Hagrid?" Harry inquired.

"She disappeared into the Forbidden Forest. Last person teh see her was Professor Snape." Ron and Harry glanced at each other meaningfully. "All of her animals escaped an' went into the Forest too."

"Hagrid, do you think it's possible that Snape killed her?" Ron asked.

"Ron, how many times do I need to tell you that a teacher wouldn't harm one of the students!"

"Quirell did!" Harry shouted.

"Well, if I remember correctly, he had Voldemort imbedded in his skull!" Hermione stated.

"'Sides!" Hagrid added. "Professor Snape helped lead the search parties for her!"

"Probably to make sure that no one found her dead body." Ron muttered.

Hagrid gave Ron an appraising look. "Yeh don't need ter worry about Professor Snape. I've told yeh before; he's a good man, despite some things. Yeh don' need to go meddlin' in things that aren't your business. Snape hasn't killed any students, so stop yer worryin!" Now, I need teh get back teh work, I'll see yeh at dinner t'night."

Gabriella paced nervously. After assisting Hagrid with the thestrals, she had returned to her room in the dungeons to pack her things, which had only taken one wave of her hand. She had paced around her room for one half hour, until McGonagall stopped by to tell her to make her way to the waiting room to be sorted, since the train had just arrived.

Now she was waiting to be sorted. She had glanced out at the Great Hall; it now had four house tables placed perpendicular to the staff table. She had been pondering which house she would want to be placed in. From what she had heard, Slytherin was full of rotten scum bags who would do anything to get what they wanted. She didn't think that that would be the house for her. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor both held appeal, but she knew that she didn't want to be placed in Hufflepuff. The best that could be said of them was that they were hard-working; kind of the leftovers from the rest of the school. There were several small 1st years crowded around her, all nervous and giving her strange glances. McGonagall followed them, carrying the Sorting Hat that Hagrid had told her about. She gave one smile to Gabriella.

"You will be sorted last, after all of the 1st years." She walked out, placing the sorting hat upon a stool. The first years cast her a few last curious looks, then filed out to be sorted. The hat broke out into song, startling Gabriella. It sang about the different houses and their features, mentioning their founders. Gabriella stirred nervously, waiting out of sight for all of the first years to be sorted. A long list of names was called out, and the different 1st years were sorted out to their separate classes. The line shrunk, eventually ending, the applause for the last student (sorted to Gryffindor) finally faded. There were a few mutters when the Sorting Hat was not taken away. Dumbledore stood up.

"Before the Sorting Hat can be placed away in it's shelf in my office, I must first introduce you to a new student of ours. She has not attended any wizarding schools before this time so over the summer all of the teachers gave her private lessons to get her up to date to join the 5th year class." Their was mixed muttering, some expressing curiosity that she could learn 4 years worth in 2 months, others pitying her for spending extra time at school. "Since she is new here, she must be sorted."

McGonagall stepped forward. "Gabriella Gisaf." Gabriella stepped nervously from 'back stage'. She sat down nervously on the stool, feeling the numerous eyes boring into her from the four house tables. She felt the hat being placed down on top of her head. It slipped somewhat around her ears. Then, she began to hear it whispering in her ear.

_Hmm, you have an excellent mind I see, yes Ravenclaw would do very well. But, you also show courage, and the perseverance to continue. Hufflepuff or Gryffindor would also work well.'_ I'd not like to be in Hufflepuff.' She thought strongly. _Not Hufflepuff, that's fine, you want to be a hero, well known. Slytherin might do well. _'I don't want to be in Slytherin.' She thought even more strongly. _Hmm, not that either, eh? Well then, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor? Both can be great, but which one for you?. _Gabriella opened her mind. 'That is your decision, you will know best.' _Well, then, it had better be... _"GRYFFINDOR!"

Gabriella cringed as it shouted in her ear, but at the same time, she flushed in excitement. A table to her left burst with applause, several of the students standing up. She had seen them doing this for other students that were chosen, but she felt overjoyed nonetheless. She stepped down, sitting next to a girl who had waved her over.

"Hi!" the girl exclaimed. She wore pigtails and looked very cheerful. "I'm in 5th year too! My name's Annabelle Watson!" Gabriella smiled.

"I'm Gab-"

"Oh, I heard. Can I call you Gabby instead?"

"Um, okay." Annabelle grinned.

"OH! Oh, oh!" she exclaimed. "This is my friend Piper!" A pretty girl with short black hair smiled. "She's in our class too! She's a prefect."

"Um, what's a prefect?" Annabelle and Piper looked at her surprised.

"You don't know what a prefect is?" Annabelle asked in a shocked manner.

"Well, I'm not British. I'm American. It's not something I've heard of before."

"Oh." Annabelle paused. "Well you're going to love it here! So is it true that you spent all summer getting private lessons from the teachers?" Gabriella nodded.

"So are you really completely up to date on all of your lessons?" Piper asked excitedly. She nodded again. Gabriella began to chat happily with her two new friends, finally accepted. Later, when she entered the Gryffindor tower, with its thick rugs, comfortable chairs, and welcoming fires, she realized that maybe she had finally found her new home.

Argus Filch was creeping around the school, muttering about how punishment should never have changed at Hogwarts, searching for miscreants skipping class or any signs of dirt or grime. His cat, Mrs. Norris stalked along beside him, her red eyes searching nooks and crannies. Both had a look of filth and malcontent about them.

Meanwhile, a Siamese cat was strolling down the hallway, taking in the sights of the castle with a strange fondness in its eyes. It was walking down the very same corridor as Argus and his cat, none of them realizing that there was any life other than themselves in the corridor. Rounding a corner, Filch suddenly stepped on something that screeched loudly, sending him tripping and falling to his back. Grunting, he turned around in time to see the Siamese cat bolting down the hallway with Mrs. Norris in hot pursuit.

"GET THAT CAT MRS.NORRIS!" he bellowed, struggling up and following the sounds of yowling down the hall, clutching his lower back and shuffling angrily.

Several weeks had passed since Gabriella had joined Gryffindor. She had settled into routine fairly well, happy with her classes and with her new friends. There were only two things to dampen her mood. The first was that she wasn't allowed to do any magic without her wand. After the Feast McGonagall had approached her, warning her to always use her wand, since she was the first 'wandless' for a very long time. Gabriella didn't see the point in this, but she persisted, sometimes just pointing her wand and causing the desired effect without saying an incantation. She never did this when someone was specifically watching her, but she found that this was easier than remembering the exact movements.

The second involved the class that she was in at that exact time; potions. Ever since she had been sorted into Gryffindor, it seemed that Snape began to hate her. This was rather confusing since she was sure she had seen him look at her with pride. She could have done just fine with this alone, but Snape seemed to think that it was necessary for him to constantly sneak up on her to criticize her like he had at the beginning of the year. At first this had given her failing marks, but she eventually learned to blot him out, just concentrating on making the correct potion. This soon brought her to the head of the class, though she preferred to work at the very back of the classroom.

Today they were working on a calming potion. Snape was in one of his particularly bad moods. He had assigned them each a partner, and had paired her with the dunce of the class, not because he hoped she could help him, but because he knew that she had a very short temper when dealing with those who were dim-witted. Annabelle had been paired with a Slytherin student who was highly moody, likely to snap when spoken to (Annabelle was known to have difficulty keeping quiet) and pairing Piper with a girl who never spoke at all, making her a difficult partner.

"Now I want all of you to watch what you put into this potion, as it is likely to explode when badly made." He cast a specific glance at Annabelle, who blushed. She had accidentally made a growth potion into an acidic toxin that ate through her cauldron and shoe, giving her a nasty burn that had to be cared for by Madame Pomfrey. "Instructions" he waved his wand. "are on the board. You have thirty minutes to assemble the potion, then we shall discuss its properties while the potions simmer. You may begin."

Gabriella turned to her partner, whose name was Edward Oak, and together they began to combine the ingredients.

"You alright Ed?" she asked her partner, who looked especially nervous and twitchy, partially because Snape was stalking around the classroom. He nodded, picking up a handful of dried jasmine roots. He shakily rose his hand to the cauldron.

"Um, maybe I should do it." Ed returned his hand, nodding vaguely. Suddenly, she heard Snape's voice whispering into their ears.

"Let Mr. Oak do it, he certainly needs the practice." She breathed in deeply to calm herself, then nodded to Edward to let him continue. He shakily raised his hand over the cauldron, sprinkling the roots sporadically. Gabriella groaned inwardly, he had added too much too quickly. Snape sneered.

"It appears that this potion shall become a dismal failure." Snape walked away.

"Alright, now we want the diced asphodel leaves." Ed picked up a handful shakily, sweating under the gaze of Snape who was now halfway across the room. "It's okay, just go ahead and do it. Only be careful! No, don't add that yet!" Edward was clutching not only the asphodel leaves, but also the sliced salamander tongue. "DON'T ED, DO—"but her shout was drowned out by a large explosion from the potion, sending her flying against the wall just behind her with a cauldron's worth of iron pieces following her, several finding a new home in her. Through the billowing smoke, Snape could be seen fighting his way through the frightened students to Gabriella, who had now sunken down to the floor and was bleeding rather rapidly.

"Get back!" Snape hissed, hoisting Gabriella into his arms. He rushed towards the door, stopping only to say, "If any of you move at all before you are dismissed, I shall see to it that you receive a week's worth of detentions. His robes could then be seen billowing around the corner.

Later that evening, after dinner, Annabelle and Piper crept towards the hospital wing, hoping to see Gabriella. Snape had not returned to his class, and they had been dismissed by a Slytherin prefect with a message from him. When Annabelle and Piper approached, however, they instead saw Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey speaking in hushed tones, which traveled across the hospital nonetheless.

"When do you estimate she will awaken?" Snape asked.

"I don't know. The iron pieces were covered in an overpowering calming potion; I'd expect that she won't awaken for a day at least. You'd better get back to your own quarters." Snape sat down shaking his head.

"I'll watch her."

"I think I can take well enough care of my patients, Professor."

Snape hissed at her. "I said I will watch over her." Madame Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly, but she continued to her quarters at the end of the hospital nonetheless, leaving Snape alone. Before Annabelle and Piper rushed back to the Gryffindor dormitory, they had time to see that Snape was wearing an odd expression on his face, one that they thought that no teacher should ever show a student. Annabelle swore that he was looking at her with confused hatred.


	5. Gabby returns

**Disclaimer: **This dramatization is an extension of some of what happens during Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts. It also covers flashbacks to Snape's first year of teaching. Since J.K. Rowling is yet to publish the 6th book, I'm very vague about what is happening in the wizarding world since only J.K. Rowling can truly write anything about Harry Potter. This is highly likely to disagree with a few facts, but since it's me writing, and not the author, please forgive me any goofs that I might make in relevance to the actual series. Thank you for choosing to read my story.

I would like to thank Tall Oaks for their wonderful review on my story. It inspired me to continue, and I was really excited. I would like to mention, (just in case you found offense with this) that 'Edward Oaks' has absolutely no reference to your screen name. I had already written and posted chapter four when I saw your review. Thank you so much for being my first reviewer!

Chapter 5

Hermione was walking down the hallway to lunch after her ancient runes class, when she heard an awful yowling sound coming from a corridor to her left. Rushing down, she found a horrible sight. Argus Filch, the caretaker, was kicking and shouting curses at a limp form that was cornered against a wall. This creature was making the yowling sound, though it had begun to fade. With horror, Hermione realized that this was Azure, (as she had named her), the Siamese cat.

She ran down the hall, clinging to Filch's arm. "STOP! THAT'S MY CAT! LEAVE HER ALONE!" She pushed past him, kneeling to scoop up the limp form of Azure into her arms. "How could you?! She's just a defenseless cat!"

"THAT FOUL CAT TRIPPED ME! IT NEARLY BROKE MY BACK!" Filch was red in the face.

Hermione ran her hand over Azure, who was wheezing in pain. She gasped. "I think you broke one of her ribs!" Hermione clutched Azure close to her, running as quickly as she could down the hallway and outside to Hagrid's hut. She saw smoke rising from his chimney, meaning that he was at home. She ran to his hut, bursting through the door.

"HAGRID!" she cried. "Filch was kicking my cat! I think he broke her ribs or something! Please-"she stopped short of her tears, surprised to see that Professor Snape was sitting at the table with Hagrid. "Oh, professor." She gasped.

Snape sneered. He was holding in his hands a small black rabbit, and she noticed that the hutch contained not only Fang, but three other dogs that she didn't recognize. "I see that Miss Granger considers what she has to say more important." Hermione gasped in shock, but Hagrid swiftly stepped over, taking Azure from her arms.

"Now, what happened, Hermione?" Hagrid set Azure down on his sagging couch across from his table. Azure's eyes opened somewhat, showing their dark blue coloration. She mewed softly, as though too much more of an effort would kill her. Looking at her, it might have.

"Filch. He was kicking her. He said that she had tripped her or something. I think he broke at least one rib!" Hermione wiped tears from her face. She had grown very fond of the Siamese cat. Hagrid gently ran his large hands over the cat's sides.

"I think that you're right Hermione." Behind them Snape rose to get a better look, setting the rabbit inside of a hutch near the window.

"Can you do anything, Hagrid?" Hagrid shook his head sorrowfully. Behind them, Snape edged closer. Hermione looked at Hagrid in horror.

"You can't do anything for my cat?"

"That is no cat." Hermione spun around. Snape was standing just behind her, one hand clutching his wand, the other a knife. Hermione gasped as Snape stepped forward, making a cut on the cat's paw, and allowing the blood to drip onto his wand's tip. "What are you doing?!" Hermione cried, stepping forward to pull Snape away.

"Get back you stupid girl!" He pushed her towards Hagrid, who caught her in shock. Snape tapped the cat with his wand.

"_Reveloso." _He whispered. The air around the Siamese shimmered, and then a young girl with blonde hair lay on the couch, with no Siamese cat in sight.

She opened her eyes, which were a shocking blue that was slowly beginning to dull. "Severus." She whispered hoarsely, a note of desperation in her voice.

"Gabriella!" Hagrid pushed forwards. "Is it really you? I saw that your dogs were back, but can it really be you?!" Hermione glanced at Snape, who had a strange look of triumph in his eyes.

"Harry and Ron were right! You _do _want to kill her!"

Snape sneered. "You silly girl, get out of my way!" Abandoning the knife on the floor, Snape clasped Gabriella into his arms, pushing past the dogs, all four of whom were trying to get close to her, and finally shoving past the door, running straight for the school. Hermione ran after him.

Hermione caught up, clutching at his robes. Snape hissed at her.

"Get your hands off of me!"

"If you're not taking her straight to the hospital wing, I'll go to fetch Dumbledore!" Hermione let go of his robes, still following closely.

"Where else would I take an injured person when on these premises?" He continued, bursting through the doors and straight to the hospital wing. "Go fetch Dumbledore anyway, he will want to know. Hermione nodded, departing only after she saw him enter the hospital and heard Madame Pomfrey's gasps of surprise.

A few minutes later, she was in the hospital wing, were an unconscious Gabriella lay on a hospital bed. The wing had been closed off due to the number of students trying to come in and see who was in the hospital wing. She was the only student admitted. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Madame Pomfrey were the only others in the hospital.

"I've administered a potion. It should take a while though. She was exhausted, and her lung had been punctured, I'm sure that there was a great deal of internal bleeding." Madame Pomfrey watched her patient in shock; she too had known Gabriella and was surprised to see her unchanged from how she was 15 years ago.

"Now the only thing is to discover how she came to be at this school when she was given up for lost in the Forbidden Forest." Dumbledore glanced to Hermione. "I believe you can fill us in for at least a portion of it. The rest, only Gabriella can tell."

Hermione nodded, still in shock that her cat was human. "I found her in the Gryffindor common room. She had followed Crookshanks, my cat, in. She was so thin, so I took her to my room. I couldn't find an owner, so I adopted her. I had no idea that she was really human!"

Dumbledore smiled. Just at that moment there came a knock at the door, repeated several times. Madame Pomfrey bustled to the door. She opened it wide, and a student dropped to her feet. Outside the door, there was a throng of other students, a mixture of vomiting, bleeding from the nose, and fainting occurring. Madame Pomfrey shook her head disapprovingly.

"I know that all of you have been taking some of those 'Weasly Wizarding Wheezes' candies. Now if you know what's good for you, you'll take the counter to those candies or stay on the floor where you are for Filch to find you! I recommend that you help your friends that have elected to take the fainting fancies." She returned to the hospital, which was once again quiet.

"I'm afraid that it is not good for her to stay here. I doubt that she will get much rest." Even Madame Pomfrey nodded when Dumbledore said this.

"I am afraid that I know nothing of medicine. Should there be an emergency in the night, I'm afraid that I would be useless." McGonagall replied. Dumbledore shook his head.

"I know something of medicine. I can take her in for the night." Snape announced.

McGonagall and Pomfrey both looked nervous at this (though for different reasons). Dumbledore, however, nodded approvingly. Hermione glanced about, confused as to what was occurring. Why would Dumbledore allow Gabriella to be left in the charges of Snape? "I'll speak with you in my office, Hermione. I think I can trust you with Gabriella's secret, she seems to have chosen you on her own as a confidant."

Meanwhile, Snape conjured a stretcher, moving Gabriella onto it. He then caused it to float out in front of him on his way to the dungeons. Hermione watched him go with concern.

"Professor? Are you sure that it was a good idea to allow her to be alone with him? What if he tries to kill her?" Dumbledore shook his head.

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked, still perplexed.

"You see, Hermione, the reason that Severus will not hurt Gabriella is that he is in love with her."

Gabriella groaned. The last thing she remembered was intense pain, and Severus's face. She wondered vaguely if she had died, there was no reason for Severus to be at Hagrid's hut. It might have been a sweet dream before the quiet of death. Then she realized that if she was dead, she should have seen her family by now. Unless.....

Her eyes opened wide. She was lying in a bed, her chest felt a lot better. She recognized this room; she had slept in it before. Glancing about, she saw that Snape was sitting slouched in a chair next to the bed; his hair had fallen limp into his eyes in a greasy tangle. He held his wand tightly in his lap. His head had drooped down to his chest, and there was a faint sound of snoring. Gabriella shifted higher up with the pillow at her back. She glanced about. Snape's quarters were basically the same as she remembered them being. He had accumulated a few more books and a few more dead things in jars; otherwise it was essentially the same. It was still dark, dreary, and he had done absolutely nothing about a draft that he had had the last time that she was in his quarters. She distinctly smelled mold.

Snape stirred. His eyes opened somewhat, then sprang open the rest of the way when he saw her. He shifted into a better sitting position, staring at her with his dark eyes. He pulled his stringy hair back and away from his face.

"You haven't aged a day. No changes to you at all."

"I think it had to do with the sleep I went into. I wouldn't wake up for a long time, until those who had caused me to leave wished me back." She reached out a hand to him. He recoiled. "I'm sorry. I couldn't stay in the wizarding world, and there is nothing for me in the muggle world." Tears started to fill in her eyes.

"You should never have left. With or without a wand, you would have been an important part in the war against the Dark Lord. You could have stopped many of his death eaters. If we had you to help us, it might already be over!"

"Maybe that's why I came back."


	6. Secret revealed

**Disclaimer: **This dramatization is an extension of some of what happens during Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts. It also covers flashbacks to Snape's first year of teaching. Since J.K. Rowling is yet to publish the 6th book, I'm very vague about what is happening in the wizarding world since only J.K. Rowling can truly write anything about Harry Potter. This is highly likely to disagree with a few facts, but since it's me writing, and not the author, please forgive me any goofs that I might make in relevance to the actual series. Thank you for choosing to read my story.

I'm sooo sorry this took so long to get up. I could have died or something for how long it took! Sorry! Anyway, here it is (finally!)

Chapter 6

Gabriella woke up in the hospital wing. The last thing that she remembered was the cauldron blowing up, knocking her against the wall. She had lost consciousness after that. She glanced about, the room was stiflingly warm and her bed was rather stiff. She wasn't at all comfortable.

She startled noticing Snape. He was sitting half-asleep and slouching in a chair next to the bed. His hair was loose in his face in a greasy tangle. His head was drooped onto his chest, and she was sure that she detected snoring from either him or another occupant of the hospital. She noticed that when he wasn't scowling or sneering, he was almost handsome. Only almost though; she still remembered how he had disturbed her potions.

She shifted higher up in her bed with her pillow at her back. It was odd that Snape would do bedside watch. She didn't know that anyone did that anymore anyway; not in either the magical or muggle world. It was usually only in very serious cases or when family was worried, and neither reason explained this. She obviously wasn't in poor condition if she was able to sit up in bed without pain or assistance. The other option was just ridiculous. But then, why would Snape stay by her bedside?

Snape stirred. Behind the curtains of the hospital, sunlight began to creep in. Snape opened his eyes, glancing at Gabriella as she watched him.

"I see that you've finally awoken." Snape sneered. All thoughts of him being even vaguely handsome disappeared from her mind.

"Obviously. May I enquire as to why you are here? I'm not that sick. I was only knocked out."

"You were more than knocked out. You were punctured in several places with shards from the cauldron. You have been asleep for a day and a half."

Gabriella's eyes widened. "Oh." she said softly.

"Oh." Snape repeated sarcastically.

Gabriella pondered in silence for a moment. "But why are you here? Don't you have classes?"

Snape sneered again. "I suppose I feel responsible for your accident."

"Technically, it's Edward's fault. Besides, you don't strike me as the caring sort, one who would stay by someone's bedside."

Gabriella was startled to see a hurt look come into Snape's eyes. It quickly passed, but she had seen it none the less.

"Thank you, though. It's rather nice to wake up in a hospital with someone by your side."

"You enjoy waking up in hospitals?"

"No!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Not at all. It's just that the last time I woke up in one, I was alone in the room. It was scary. The last thing I had remembered seeing was my family dying. I really wanted someone to be there for me at that time, but no one came, until the day I was discharged and my grandmother picked me up." Gabriella sniffed a little as tears started to prick at her eyes. "I'm just thankful that I wasn't alone again. It would've been a nasty reminder of my family's death."

Snape nodded solemnly, all sarcasm and dislike gone from his features again. "Well, I had better return to my classes now that you are awake. I shall inform Madame Pomfrey that you are roused." He started to stalk out, but stopped momentarily.

"I shall expect you back in my classes right away. There should be nothing wrong now that you have awoken. I will see you later this week."

"Thank you."

"For what?" He was sneering once again, though not as much as usual.

"Er- well, I don't exactly know. But thank you none the less." She stammered.

"Then you are welcome, none the less." Snape continued on his way to Madame Pomfrey's quarters, but there was now a slight bit of a bounce in his stalk.

"He's in love with her?" Hermione gasped out from her chair in Dumbledore's office.

"To my knowledge, Snape has loved Gabriella since an accident that she had involving an exploding cauldron in his class. He told me that was when he first realized it, at any rate."

"And she returned the emotion?" Dumbledore nodded slightly. Hermione got a disgusted look on her face. "How?!"

Dumbledore chuckled. "You can't choose who you fall in love with. Love is the greatest form of magic that there is. It cannot be helped." Hermione looked thoughtful as he said this, thinking of a certain redhead.

"Then, if she loved him, why did she run away from the school and from him?" Hermione asked, puzzled (a feeling that she did not like).

"That is something that only Gabriella knows and it will be up to her to tell us when she is recovered. There are many mysteries around her, many of them very pressing. But we must leave her be, I am sure that she would appreciate some time alone with Professor Snape." Dumbledore rose to lead Hermione out the door. "Please, don't mention this to any one else, alright?" He winked down his long nose to Hermione.

Hermione nodded solemnly. When she left Dumbledore's office her thoughts were filled with more turmoil than when she had entered. Upon reaching the Gryffindor tower she ignored the curious questions from her peers and retired to her bedroom. She soon fell asleep, but her dreams were filled with a Siamese cat and a Potions professor.


	7. Discussions between the happy ? couple

**Disclaimer: **This dramatization is an extension of some of what happens during Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts. It also covers flashbacks to Snape's first year of teaching. Since J.K. Rowling is yet to publish the 6th book, I'm very vague about what is happening in the wizarding world since only J.K. Rowling can truly write anything about Harry Potter. This is highly likely to disagree with a few facts, but since it's me writing, and not the author, please forgive me any goofs that I might make in relevance to the actual series. Thank you for choosing to read my story.

Sorry it took so long (once again.) I was in serious contemplation of abandoning my story, when suddenly, low and behold! I had been given five more reviews! Anyway, here it is!

Gabriella looked about. Snape was still staring at her, curious about her last statement. She ignored him, instead studying the covers on his bed. She fingered the material, which was old and frayed.

"You haven't changed either you know."

"I am seventeen years older than when you last saw me. I have changed a great deal."

"Not really. You still keep your hair the same length, and you haven't changed you hygiene at all. You still have the same mannerisms; you like to stalk instead of just walking, you get fidgety when you're upset with me, and you still have a tendency to stare at people."

Snape looked away from Gabriella with a pained look on his face. Gabriella leaned forward, reaching for his hand. Snape recoiled quickly at her touch.

"I didn't mean it like that. I love you, and the way you do things. You know that."

"Gabriella, a lot changes in seventeen years. We shouldn't have these feelings for one another. It was wrong at the time, and it is worse now."

"What is so wrong with falling in love? I don't care that it's not exactly accepted for a student and a teacher to be together, but who cares if it's real?"

"You are still young. Eighteen is a good age, so why would you want to spend it with an old man like me?"

Gabriella leaned forward, taking Snape's face in her hands. She studied him intently, peering into his eyes and picking at his hair. She released his face and felt his arm, then poked him in the stomach. He pushed away her hand. Gabriella inched her way to the foot of the bed where Snape was sitting. She grabbed his hands with her own, holding them tenderly.

"I see no gray in your hair, your eyes are clear, and age has _not_ made you at all fat. The only wrinkles you have is from all the scowling you do. Look at me! I don't think you're an old man at all. And I don't care what people think. Neither should you, if you love me as you say you do."

Snape looked intently at Gabriella. "You know how much I feel for you. Don't even think for a moment that I don't love you. I just want what is best for you. And yes, I have changed. More than you would guess."

"Do you still like your pumpkin juice spiked with butterbeer?"

"Yes, but-"

"Do you still scare your students?"

"Well, I suppose-"

"And you still love me?"

"Of course!"

"Then how have you changed?"

"There is more to me than pumpkin juice and students! Look at my arm!" Snape bared his left arm to the elbow, revealing an ugly tattoo.

"So you got a tattoo. I don't like it, but what does that matter in the big picture?"

"It matters a great deal. This tattoo represents my behavior as a death eater!"

Gabriella paused for a moment. "So?"

"Gabriella, this means that I worked for he-who-must-not-be-named!"

"Who is that?"

Snape looked about somewhat nervously. In a hoarse whisper he said a name. "Voldemort."

"And who is that? Remember, I haven't been around for fifteen years."

"He is the one who has been killing so many. He threw our entire world into chaos. And I worked for him."

"Why? That doesn't sound like you."

"At first it was because I was angry. I suppose I blamed you for it. Now I'm a spy for Dumbledore."

"Well than why does it matter? You're still you, and that's all that matters to me."

Snape sighed, bringing Gabriella's hands to his lips. "You don't understand. I helped kill people and spread the chaos."

"And now you're helping Dumbledore. I still don't see how you've changed. You still love to collect dead things and all in all you are the same person. You're still the person I love."

Snape laid backwards onto the bed. "What are the students going to say? They must know that you're here. They were swarming at the door to the hospital when you were in there."

"How do they know that I even exist? None of them were here when I went to school."

"Someone saw the day you left in my pensive. Rumors had been circulating ever since, and McGonagall finally told everyone about you."

"Ah. How were you fooled into letting someone see your memories? You were always to cautious."

"I left the room on what I thought was urgent business. I didn't think to worry about the student prying into my past."

Gabriella creased her brow, worried. "How much did he see? If I recall, that wasn't exactly the easiest of partings. In fact, I think you tried to knock me unconscious." She smiled wanly.

Snape began to fidget. "You can hardly blame me for trying to stop you. By all appearances you had gone mad. And to you previous question, he only saw enough to believe that I was attacking you. That is what most of the school thinks, that I was trying to kill you."

"Well that's ridiculous! Why didn't you just tell everyone?"

"Because my colleagues would be disgusted with me. It would undermine the staff and authority of this school. And apart from all of that I have never been one to speak of my relationships."

"So it's better to think that you killed the one you love?"

Snape did not answer.

"Well, as soon as I'm well we'll go and talk to Dumbledore about all of this. Then we can tell all of the school together."

Snape turned to Gabriella with an unexpected mistiness in his eyes. "I will do so under one condition. I hope that we will be able to tell them together, as a couple."

Gabriella's frame became suddenly stiff and her heart began to beat faster. "Severus, do you mean-"

"Yes I do." Snape stood and strode to an old wooden desk on the other side of his room. He dug through a drawer that creaked from lack of use, pulling from it a small black casing. He returned to the foot of the bed and kneeled before the silent Gabriella.

"I meant to ask you this a long time ago, after your graduation. I had bought this in preparation for that day. I don't want to lose you again, so I feel that it is crucial to ask you now." He opened the case, revealing a ring made of two bands, one of silver and one of gold, that delicately intertwined and were set with tiny, star-like diamonds. Gabriella gasped and looked once again to her lover.

"Gabriella Gisaf, would you honor me and become Mrs. Severus Snape?" He took her hand in his own.

"Will you marry me?"

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to review my story. I apologize for how long it took to get another chapter up, but thank you for your patience. I seem to have hit an inspirational role with my story telling, so you might see even more soon! YAY!  Thanks again, especially to KiwiWannabe and Iverin/Canibal Chicken/Daisy's Dream (who are all the same person) and Hermy; my three reviewers! YAY!**


	8. Wasted snape

**Disclaimer: **This dramatization is an extension of some of what happens during Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts. It also covers flashbacks to Snape's first year of teaching. Since J.K. Rowling is yet to publish the 6th book, I'm very vague about what is happening in the wizarding world since only J.K. Rowling can truly write anything about Harry Potter. This is highly likely to disagree with a few facts, but since it's me writing, and not the author, please forgive me any goofs that I might make in relevance to the actual series. Thank you for choosing to read my story.

Sorry soooo much! That was poor grammar, but c'mon, it's 2 in the morning….Well I'm really sorry! Man, three months, I'm so bad! Please forgive me! Thanks for reviews! I'd love to see more if you don't hate me too much!

That evening after Gabriella was released from the hospital she went directly to Professor Snape's rooms. She didn't know precisely why, but she felt drawn to him in some way. Despite the warnings of Annabelle and Piper (both insisted that he young potions master was an evil sadistic man who wanted to hurt her) Gabriella felt that she owed Snape something.

She knew the way to his rooms very well. She had taken classes from him for a long time over the summer. Also, for some odd reason, the path to his classroom had a familiar and comforting feel to it.

She knocked softly on his door. There was no answer. Gabriella knocked again, this time louder. There was still no answer. She checked the door and was surprised to find that it was unlocked. Something was wrong.

Gabriella opened it softly and peeked inside. She couldn't see anyone, so she stepped further in. There was still no one, so she closed the door. The room was dark and messy. Dead things in jars occupied one cabinet and shelf, while the rest of two walls were covered in dusty volumes of books, all of them thick with difficult sounding titles. In one corner stood an old dresser, and next to it an even older desk. The bed took up the final bit of wall space; it was of dark wood with rather new sheets that were already showing signs of neglect.

Gabriella approached one shelf of books. Snape was obviously not in his quarters right now, and he obviously wasn't teaching a class (it was too late in the evening), so he wasn't in his classroom either. She heard no sounds of life other than herself, so she decided to wait for his arrival. It had been hard enough to get by the other Gryffindors, she didn't want to have to try it again later just because Snape wasn't in his room at the moment.

Gabriella studied the books in front of her. Most of them were encyclopedias on herbs, animals, stones, and other various potions ingredients. She considered looking at them, but decided that she did not feel ready to delve into such volumes yet. She instead selected an odd book bearing the title _The Hiding Witch. _The first glance to enter her mind was that it was a self-help book on 'coming out of the closet'. As she read into it, however, she discovered that it was actually a self-help book on understanding females, specifically the magical kind. Apparently Snape had a hard time with dates.

There was a sudden slamming sound as the door flew open. Gabriella swiftly flew the book into its space on the shelf. In the doorway was Snape, his greasy hair messier than usual and a jug of a brown/orange liquid in his hand. He did not have a steady balance on his feet, and his eyes had an intense look as he stared at Gabriella.

He leaned forward dangerously. Gabriella ran forward and grabbed his shoulders just before he fell. She managed to half drag him onto his bed. She grabbed the jug from him, tentatively sniffing its contents. It was a pungent sweet and bitter smell.

"What is this?" She gasped.

Snape groggily looked at her. "Pumpkin juice."

"That's not pumpkin juice."

"And butterbeer."

"No offense, but that's kind of gross." She looked at him warily. "Just how drunk are you?"

"I'm not drunk." He sneered. "And I don't need your help."

Gabriella evaporated the jug's contents. "You're drunk. I've seen them before, and you look pretty bad. Do you want to go to Madame Pomfrey's?"

"No. I just need sleep. I need to figure some stuff out."

Gabriella looked at him concerned. She set the jug down on his desk. "Well which do you want to do? You can't do both at the same time."

Snape glared at her. "Don't tell me what to do! You already give me enough trouble."

"I'm doing better in your class." She said defensively.

"It has nothing to do with the class, it only has to do with _you._"

Gabriella looked at him thoughtfully as she leaned down, pulling off his boots. She put them at the end of his bed.

"I have no idea what you mean."

Snape said nothing.

"Well, I don't suppose you can think to clearly in your current state, so how about you go to sleep?"

"I can't." He groaned. "This robe is uncomfortable for sleeping."

Gabriella chewed her lip. She glanced at the door, satisfied to see that it was locked. "Um, I could help you get out of it." Snape stared at her blearily. She leaned over him on the bed and began to unbutton the front of his robe. His cloak was already on the floor; he had apparently abandoned it when he first came in. He grunted a bit as the robe loosened itself about his chest.

"Proffessor Snape?"

He grunted.

"Do you wear anything underneath your robes?"

He nodded groggily.

"Okay." She continued unbuttoning itself until she got to his trousers. She helped him out of the vest, silently impressed by the muscles across his chest. He leaned forward to help himself out of it. "Um, do you want to sleep with your trousers on?"

Without answering Snape stood up suddenly, removing his trousers in a hasty and unorderly way. He tossed them aside, then fell back onto the bed. Gabriella forgot to look away. All he was wearing was a pair of boxers in a black color. His body was much nicer than his face.

"Professor Snape? Would you stand up for a moment? You'll catch cold if you don't get under the covers." He stood up, albeit unsteadily. Gabriella pulled back the covers of his bed, then (shivering slightly at the feel of his hard muscles) helped him into the bed, pulling his feet onto the mattress. Snape sighed contentedly, closing his eyes in a satisfied manner. Gabriella pulled the cover over his body. He seemed so peaceful when he was asleep and when he was drunk.

Gabriella glanced about. She wasn't sure what she should do. Snape obviously wasn't in the best of shape after his drinking, and she did feel indebted to him for his vigil when she was unconscious. In a final moment of decision Gabriella pulled a chair from his classroom and settled into it next to his bed. He was going to need someone when he woke up.


	9. Morning discussions and revealed emotion

**Disclaimer: **This dramatization is an extension of some of what happens during Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts. It also covers flashbacks to Snape's first year of teaching. Since J.K. Rowling is yet to publish the 6th book, I'm very vague about what is happening in the wizarding world since only J.K. Rowling can truly write anything about Harry Potter. This is highly likely to disagree with a few facts, but since it's me writing, and not the author, please forgive me any goofs that I might make in relevance to the actual series. Thank you for choosing to read my story.

As you have probably guessed, I am now concentrating on the past and the relationship between Gabriella and Snape, especially how it develops. Remember, Gabby's departure was in the middle of her seventh year, and she is now in the beginning of her sixth! I have so many ideas to use, so I'm definitely going to have a long story ahead! Anyway, thank you for your patience!

Gabriella startled awake. She was entirely disoriented. Somehow she was in a bed in a dungeon that looked very familiar with something warm draped over her waist and laying along her back. She stretched her neck around, leaning up slightly. She was obviously still in Snape's room, but instead of being in his chair she somehow ended up in his bed, with him!

She shifted in the bed, trying to get out from under his arm. It was startling, he had not added anymore clothing, so it was only the thin cloth that she wore separating them. Snape groaned and sat up, removing his arm from her waist. He scratched his head lazily and yawned. He suddenly stopped and stared at Gabriella, a confused look on his face.

"Professor? What was I doing in your bed?" Gabriella looked away from him self-consciously as she spoke.

Snape looked confused for a moment, then groaned in vexation. "I woke up, and you were in the chair shivering. I was still drunk, so my reasoning was off. I put you into the bed to warm you up."

"Oh. Um, thank you?" Gabriella crawled out of the bed and straightened her clothes. Snape looked around, and then noticed his lack of apparel with sudden shock. He scrambled out of the bed, then quickly lay back down with a groan. Gabriella spun around.

"Are you alright?" Snape held his head. "Hangover?" Snape nodded. "What can I get you? Don't you have a potion in here for hangovers?" Snape pointed vaguely to his cabinet, which held many vials and bottles of strange looking fluids. She looked through them, hoping he had a label on it. Snape lumbered out of the bed and stood behind Gabriella holding his head with one hand. He reached around her with the other and selected a green bottle from the top of the cabinet.

Snape rummaged around the drawers in his desk until he pulled a goblet out. He poured a quantity of the potion into it, then swiftly swallowed the liquid with a grimace. He sighed heavily. Gabriella eyed him warily, not sure whether to stare or to turn her head away. He walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of trousers and a vest, identical to the rest of his clothing. Gabriella glanced away as he pulled on the clothing.

"What time is it?" Gabriella asked. Snape glanced at a clock.

"It's about one in the morning."

"Oh no! I should have been in my dorm hours ago!" Gabriella gasped in horror.

"Well you can't venture out now. Filch will find you, and I don't care to have the whole school find out that I was drunk."

"I wouldn't tell on you!" she cried indignantly. Snape snorted.

"With the assistance of Filch's devices for punishment, you would." He used his wand to pour water into his goblet. "I suppose I ought to thank you. You did help me into bed when I should have been laying flat on the floor for the whole school to see."

"It was nothing. I owed you for earlier."

"So why were you in my room in the first place?" Gabriella glanced up. Snape was clearly annoyed.

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier. In the hospital wing." Snape looked skeptical. "I just wanted to know why you really sat with me. I didn't think you thought well of me at all, so-"

"I already told you why."

"Then would you answer another question for me?" She did not wait for him to answer. "Earlier, when you were drunk, you said that you had to figure out some stuff…about me."

"Do you actually take credibility from a drunk?"

"Not regularly. But, you're the sensible sort, and it seems that there is a reason behind everything you do. Even when you're drunk." Snape glanced away, then moved to his bed. Gabriella followed and sat down in the chair across from him.

He frowned in a dissatisfied manner. "It is not something that you need to get involved with."

"Of course it is! If it's about me!"

Snape sneered. "It is about you, but I don't want you involved anymore than you have to be."

Gabriella leaned forward intently. "I don't want to be left out! Despite how rude you can be, I have a great deal of respect for you, and I don't like seeing you so distressed! If it's about me, then I'm the best person to talk to! I can help you understand it better than anybody, right?"

Snape shook his head, moaning angrily. "No! You can't get involved! It will only upset you, and I don't want that."

"Please!" Gabriella grabbed Snape's hand. "I want to help you, like I did earlier."

Snape gave her a pained look.

"Annabelle and Piper, my friends, told me that they thought you hated me. I want to know if that is true." Her eyes began to tear. "Do you despise me so much?"

Snape suddenly leaned forward, grabbing Gabriella's head and pulling it towards him. He caught her with his lips, kissing her with the unconfined passion of a starving man. Gabriella gasped as pleasant shivers went down her spine. His hand was tangled in her hair. His free hand trailed softly down her ribcage, tickling her and exciting her at the same time. It stopped at her waist and pulled her closer to him. What seemed like eons later he pulled away from her, setting her head softly against his chest, clasping her to him.

"Does that answer your question?"


	10. Developing love

**Disclaimer: **This dramatization is an extension of some of what happens during Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts. It also covers flashbacks to Snape's first year of teaching. Since J.K. Rowling is yet to publish the 6th book, I'm very vague about what is happening in the wizarding world since only J.K. Rowling can truly write anything about Harry Potter. This is highly likely to disagree with a few facts, but since it's me writing, and not the author, please forgive me any goofs that I might make in relevance to the actual series. Thank you for choosing to read my story.

Gabriella tried to calm her shocked mind. She had come here, expecting to find out that Snape despised her and make sure that it wouldn't effect her class grades, but now she was in his arms after her very first kiss. What was worse, she loved it and wanted him to kiss her again. She also realized that a part of her was not shocked and was very happy to find out that Snape had feelings for her, and that they were not hate.

"So?" He asked again. A bit of the sneer was returning to his voice.

"Well, I don't know what to say. I thought you hated me." Snape pulled Gabriella away from him, stroking her hair. He moved his other hand to his lap in an embarrassed manner.

"Why would a sit by your bed in the hospital if I hated you?"

Gabriella looked away embarrassed. "To make sure that…well I don't know."

He sneered as Gabriella while continuing to caress her face. "You are being contrary to your nature. You should have realized that I cared for you, at least as a prized student."

A mischievous look came into Gabriella's eyes. "So you lied to me earlier at the hospital as cover up? You didn't want to let on that you cared for someone?"

Snape growled. "I did feel somewhat responsible for what happened. But of course I had to lie a bit; it is considered taboo for a student and a teacher to have a relationship beyond education with one another." He stood up and stalked across the room. "What I need to know now is whether or not you return my feelings."

Gabriella studied her feet, wondering what happened to her shoes. "I don't know why I do, but I think so."

Snape sighed both in happiness and concern at the same time. "So what now. We really shouldn't allow ourselves to express these emotions. I could try a potion to make us forget one another."

"So that we would be confused when I entered your classroom to learn potions? That seems rather foolish." Gabriella bit her lip. "We could still try to have a relationship."

"Are you insane? I am your teacher. We could get in trouble with the ministry of magic for this." He scowled heavily at his bookcase.

"We don't have to let on. If you'll give me some time to think I'm sure I could come up with a way for us to meet in secret."

Snape glanced at Gabriella, who continued to chew her lip. "Would you stop that! I like your lips too much!" He snapped. Gabriella blushed heavily and stopped chewing her lip.

Snape looked away, also rather embarrassed by his outburst. "Look," he sneered. "It's almost two now, so how about we go back to sleep and figure the rest of this out in the morning. You will need your rest for your classes tomorrow."

"Are you going to give us another difficult potion next week?" Gabriella asked, somewhat slyly.

"Not at all." Snape sneered. "Any sixth year who fails this potion should not be in my class."

Gabriella nodded. Snape strode over to the bed and pulled Gabriella out of the chair. "Would you get in the bed? Unless you want to spend the rest of the night in that chair." Gabriella blushed and crawled in.

"My clothes are going to look awful. I have to think up an excuse to tell my friends too." Gabriella glanced at Snape, who was unbuttoning his vest again. "Um, do you have any night time clothes?"

Snape sneered. "Of course. I only slept in my boxers because I was so drunk." He continued undressing until he was only in his boxers again. He went to his dresser and rummaged through it until he pulled out an old black shirt and loose pants. He pulled them on, and Gabriella noticed with some amusement that they hung very loosely on his frame. Snape pulled back the covers and crawled in next to Gabriella.

As Snape settled down into the bed Gabriella crawled close to him. He glanced at her warily.

"If we are going to be in a relationship, would you mind telling me your first name?"

Snape sneered at her. "It's Severus."

"Severus." She tested it on her tongue.

"Do find it amusing?"

"No. I like it. Severus."

Severus grunted in response as he closed his eyes. Gabriella slowly lowered herself next to him, close against his chest. Severus looked at her in surprise. She lay nestled against him, her breath already slowing as she fell asleep. He sighed heavily. They had a long road ahead of them, but he knew he would be happy if they could only continue having moments like this.


	11. Embracing failure

**Disclaimer: **This dramatization is an extension of some of what happens during Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts. It also covers flashbacks to Snape's first year of teaching. Since J.K. Rowling is yet to publish the 6th book, I'm very vague about what is happening in the wizarding world since only J.K. Rowling can truly write anything about Harry Potter. This is highly likely to disagree with a few facts, but since it's me writing, and not the author, please forgive me any goofs that I might make in relevance to the actual series. Thank you for choosing to read my story.

Gabriella had successfully made it back to the Gryffindor rooms and was able to make up a suitable excuse for her friends. She also had the perfect plan on how to meet regularly with Severus without arousing suspicion. Today she was going to put it into effect.

She had not spoken to Severus since that morning about a week ago. She had seen him in passing in the school, but he made no acknowledgment of her to show that anything had happened. She hoped that he wouldn't change his mind; that it hadn't only been the alcohol talking.

The day passed swiftly, and before very long she found herself in the dungeon at the back of the classroom. She could still see a bit of staining on the wall from the previous week's explosion. The classroom filled rapidly (no sensible person was ever late for Snape's class). Annabelle was quiet and Piper was studiously straightening her materials.

Gabriella twiddled her thumbs nervously. She had resorted to this rather than chew her lip. Severus had made it clear to her that he didn't want her doing that. As a girl who was academically oriented she did not feel comfortable doing what she was about to do, but for the sake of the strange feelings she had for Severus she knew she had to.

That entire week Gabriella could think of no one else. At first she credited it to the strange things that had happened between them that night, but she soon realized that she had definite feelings for him. It seemed as though they had been underlying for a long time, and that the kiss they shared at finally brought them out. She wanted to be with Severus, to feel his arms wrapped around her again. She had never felt that safe and content, not even when her parents had been alive.

Severus Snape entered the room in his usual billow of robes. He stalked to the front of his class and began to drone in a monotonous tone about the properties of the potion's ingredients. Gabriella didn't bother to take notes; she already knew all of the properties. She had learned them over the summer. Severus had been right; this was going to be a very easy potion. She knew that most of her classmates might not agree, but that did not matter.

The first ingredient to be put into the cauldron was juice from a squeezed dragon's-breath cactus. The entire potion was to be boiled in this. Gabriella purposely added the wrong amount. Snape had begun circulating the room.

She then took the root of the carmilian flower and cut it into large unequal chunks. She knew that this would cause the properties of the carmilian flower would release as the dissolved in the juice. For the potion to turn out, the carmilian flower root should have been cut the same size so that the roots would release the properties at the right time. By putting in vastly unequal chunks she knew that they roots would release at different times, thus ruining the potions from the very start. She did not wait the two minutes that she was supposed to and instead continued to add the sliced (though very poorly) salamander tongue. Severus crept up behind her.

Knowing that he was watching she added the ground asphodel leaf before stirring as directed. Severus leaned down and hissed in her ear. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Messing up." Gabriella replied.

Severus sneered. "That's obvious." He stalked away, but through out the rest of the potion she could see him glancing her way with a scowl on his face.

When it came time to turn in the potions hers was a thick, yellow substance. The rest of the potions were a pale blue with a pleasant odor coming from them. Severus sneered at her.

"This is most definitely the worst acne potion I have ever seen. Even Mr. Oaks potion did better than yours." He wrote a large F in his grade book. "Stay after class. I need to speak with you about this." The other students filed out, a few of them snickering at her, a few giving her sympathetic looks.

Severus circled around his desk and seated himself on the end. He pointed to a chair. Gabriella sat down.

"What is the meaning of this? I know you can do much better." Snape sneered.

"I don't know." Gabriella smiled. "I guess I'll just have to take private lessons with you to do better."

"That is ridiculous. I don't offer private lessons." Severus suddenly stopped. "Ah."

To Gabriella's vast surprise he chuckled. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was obvious that he did not laugh often.

"I hope you know that I still am going to make you finish that potion properly." Severus stated. Gabriella smiled.

"Will you change my grade? I have to continue doing poorly in your class if we want to keep up these private lessons."

"I will change them to some degree." Severus said. "However, I need to inform Professor Dumbledore first. I'm sure he will have no objections." Severus paused to consider. "How about every Friday night from five to eight? We'll eat dinner in my quarters."

"That sounds fine!" Gabriella smiled. "I want to hug you, but I'm afraid that someone will walk in on us."

Severus waved his wand, casting a locking spell on his door. He looked to Gabriella. "Now no one can enter without my permission. However, I expect a bit more than a mere hug after what you put me through." Severus allowed a slight smile to appear around the edges of his sneering mouth.

"I don't mind. I've been thinking about you all week." Gabriella stood up and stepped forward into his arms, quite happy to be embraced by both his arms and his mouth. She could definitely get used to this.


	12. Revealed

Months went by before anything of much note occurred. Every Friday at five o'clock Gabriella could be found sitting in Severus' private room working on a potion that she had failed a few days before. Each time the potion would come out perfectly and her grade would be adjusted to a B+.

Obviously they did not use this entire time to work on lessons. When the door was closed, Severus would sit close to Gabriella, sometimes with her in his lap, and they discussed things of no consequence while the potion simmered. When the potion was finished they would eat (though not, of course, the potion).

Every Friday Severus made an attempt to start Gabriella on her essays for his class, but every time he found her to be too tempting. Every lesson ended exactly at eight o'clock, but each time it ended an hour of kissing and caressing had already occurred, if not more.

Despite this, to Severus' great displeasure, they had not yet gone 'all the way'. He was no virgin; his first time had been while he was still a student at Hogwarts. It had been nothing special since he felt no love for the girl, but now with Gabriella he found himself wanting to show his feelings for her in every way, especially the physical way. He loved his weekly meetings with Gabriella, but every time she left he felt dissatisfied.

The school still had no knowledge as to what was occurring between the young potions master and his pupil. When not alone in his room on Friday night, Severus and Gabriella treated each other the way any teacher and student would treat one another; with distance. Not even Gabriella's closest friends had any idea, or if they did, they did not show it.

On that particular Friday night it was a week away from Christmas. Many students had already left, including Piper. It was only Gabriella and Annabelle in the room for sixth year Gryffindor girls. Gabriella was occupied in packing her potions materials for her meeting with Severus while Annabelle was writing cards to send to family for the holidays. Annabelle looked up at Gabriella from her writing.

"Do you really have to go to _him_ again, Gabby?" Annabelle inquired. She had no liking for Snape; she thought him a cold and sadistic git.

"Yes. I didn't do well on the last potion." Gabriella continued to pack.

"You don't do well on any of the potions. You used to be so good at the beginning of the year; and now every time you do a horrible job. It's like you're trying to mess up, not that I think you are or anything."

"Well, I just have a hard time concentrating in his class. Snape doesn't make it easy." Gabriella said, not really lying, but obviously implying something else.

"Yes he does; stalking around the room. You know, I would have thought that a young guy would make a nice teacher, but I prefer the old teachers to him." Annabelle shivered. "I pity you. Having to be alone in a room with him. Does he smell or anything?"

"How should I know? Do you think I get really close to him or something?" Gabriella glanced towards Annabelle and giggled as Annabelle mocked going into convulsions over the thought. "I really ought to get going. He is so particular about being on time." Gabriella picked up her bag and headed for the door.

"Just be careful around him, okay Gabby? You know how he feels about you." Annabelle and Piper still believed that Snape hated Gabriella.

"Yes, I do."

Gabriella arrived in Severus' room at 4:55. The door was unlocked and Severus was sitting at his desk writing something furiously. Gabriella smiled. He obviously had not heard her. He sat crouched over the desk like some form of predator. His hair had fallen into his eyes and he was crouching low over the paper so that it almost touched. Every once in a while he would dip his quill into the ink, and he would continue writing faster than before. Gabriella closed the door silently. She set her bag down on the floor and crept towards Severus' slouching form. Just as she arrived behind him he sat up and sighed.

He glanced to the door and was so surprised to see Gabriella's bag that he did not notice the snake on his shoulders. He stalked to the bag, looking about the room. He didn't see Gabriella anywhere.

"Gabriella? Gabrie-" Just at that moment a quick snake tongue had tickled his ear. He jumped with a slight screech. He snatched the snake off of his shoulders and held it at arms length from him. The small green snake had odd blue eyes that seemed to be laughing at him as the snake wound itself around his arm.

Severus snarled in annoyance. "Gabriella, now is not the time for play."

He set the snake down on the floor. Gabriella stood up and smiled at him, somewhat abashed. "I thought you said you liked it when I licked your ear."

Severus sneered. "Only when you are in human form."

Gabriella crouched down to her bag. She did not want to leave it laying in the middle of the floor. Since the last lesson had actually been the semester final exam, she and Severus did not need to redo any potions; they would have three hours strictly to themselves.

"Well, if we have no time for play, what am I doing here?" Gabriella smiled at Severus again. "Did you hear? It turns out that I won't be here for Christmas. My grandmother wants me back home last minute."

"Yes, I heard. I was writing a letter to say that I was willing to chaperone you to her house. I want to be able to see you on Christmas." Severus frowned. "Why does she want you back home? I thought she didn't like you."

Gabriella sighed. "It's all for appearances. She is so conscious of what the neighbors think for her. She's throwing a Christmas party and she wants me there for that. And to cook the food."

Severus sat down on his bed. He pulled Gabriella down onto his lap and began to stroke her hair. "You'll do fine. I'll apparate into your house on Christmas before the party to help you out."

"Really?" Gabriella's face lit up.

Severus sneered at her, though without the malice of his former days. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

Gabriella crawled off his lap and onto his bed. "Thank you so much!" She lay down backwards. Severus looked at her hungrily.

"You know I have you for two and a half more hours." He growled.

Gabriella blushed. "What do you intend to do with that time? Give me a head start on next semester's lessons?"

"You know that I have no intention of giving you special attention in my class just because of this relationship." He gave her a light kiss on the neck. "But I'll be more than happy to give you special attention during your private lessons." Severus worked his way up her neck to her jaw. Gabriella pulled him closer as he crouched over her on the bed.

"Make sure not to give me a hickey, okay Severus?" She said breathlessly. Severus moved to her mouth in reply. The hand that wasn't bracing him slid under Gabriella's loosened blouse and worked it's way to her bra. As Severus became more involved in the kiss Gabriella felt her skirt ride up to her knees from him brushing against her. She wanted to pull it back down, but she was too distracted from the feel of his hand on her and the feel of her hands in his hair.

Gabriella suddenly pushed against Severus. He looked at her, confused and rather angry.

"I'm really hungry Severus. Could we please take a short break?"

Severus sighed. "Only if we get to pick this up again when we're done eating." He rolled off of the bed over her. He enjoyed watching her get up, since her skirt rode up even more when she scooted to the end of the bed. She gave him a small smile when she saw him watching her.

Gabriella waved her hand over a clear space on his desk. The house elves knew to have a pair of plates separated for them so the food appeared promptly. Tonight the food was simple, just a warm soup with bread and cheese on the side. Severus devoured his swiftly, not wanting to delay the return to his bed with Gabriella. Gabriella took her time, trying to calm down from their encounter on the bed.

As soon as she was finished both plates disappeared. Gabriella looked at Severus hesitantly. He was watching her coolly now. Gabriella glanced to the clock, but she had no opportunity to see what time it was before Severus swept her from her chair into his arms and onto his bed. He braced her against the headboard and leaned over her body, unbuttoning her shirt and kissing the skin that was revealed.

He had just loosened her shirt from her shoulders and was beginning to struggle with her bra when a knock came on the door. He startled up away from Gabriella, who was still as stone staring at the door. The knock came again.

"Just a moment." he shouted as they both flew up out of bed. Gabriella snatched her shirt about her while Severus bound over to his cabinet.

"I can't get the buttons!" Gabriella hissed.

"Shit! Here, I'll give you an invisibility potion!" Severus began shoving the bottles about on the shelves inside his cabinet.

"What the hell time is it?" Gabriella glanced to the clock as she hissed at him. It was 9:34. "Crap! I need to hide my stuff!" She said as she shoved her bag under his bed. The knock came again, louder.

"Wait please! I need to find some trousers to put on!" Severus said as a hasty lie. It was embarrassing for him to say something like that, but he considered it necessary.

"Here!" He shoved a small bottle with a colorless liquid to Gabriella. "Drink all of it! Now!" He hissed quickly. Gabriella downed it. When he glanced back to her he saw nothing but the wall. "Now get in a corner and don't make a sound!"

He strode to the door as Gabriella moved to comply. "And don't shift into another form!" He whispered as a final warning. He pulled open the door to reveal Professor Kettleburn. Kettleburn smiled warmly at the calm and sneering Severus.

"Ah, Professor Snape! I'm glad you were able to find your trousers. May I come in?" Snape stood aside to allow him to pass. "I was hoping you could help me. I need a calming potion for a pair of hippogriffs. I wanted to know whether or not you had an effective one on hand?"

Snape sneered heavily at the stocky man. "Of course I do." He did his best to act civil, though in all reality he wanted to grab Kettleburn by his stocky neck and pour a whole bottle of Deadly Nightshade juice down his throat. Instead he went to his cabinet and pushed aside bottles until he found the calming potion.

"Use a cup of this per hippogriff, more if they weigh over the average. Is there anything else you need?"

Kettleburn smiled warmly while accepting the bottle from Snape. "Nothing at all. I hope I did not disturb your evening too much." Kettleburn moved out of the room without seeing Snape's hands clench and twitch.

Severus moved to his bed and sat down with a heavy sigh. He heard Gabriella do the same. He couldn't see her, he just knew that she was in a corner, most likely sitting on the floor.

"It's a good thing you had an invisibility potion on hand. If he had seen me, my shirt unbuttoned and my hair in tangles, he would have known what was going on."

"It is a very good thing." Snape frowned. There had been too many interruptions. First dinner, and then Kettleburn. He was just thinking what he would do to the next thing that interrupted them on any day when another knock sounded on the door. Severus stormed to the door and yanked it open, prepared to give Kettleburn the worst evil eye that he had ever seen. The recipient was, instead, a very scared Annabelle.

"Professor Snape, sir?" Annabelle quivered under his fierce gaze. "Could I come in for a moment?" Snape snarled at her and then stood aside for her.

"What is it? If you do not speak quickly I will deduct from your exam grade." Snape snarled.

"I just wanted to know if you've seen Gabriella. She wasn't in the room, and it's almost two hours since she was due back. I'm worried about her." Annabelle swallowed heavily.

"I have not seen her since eight o'clock when she departed my room. If you have nothing more to say then I recommend you leave."

Annabelle turned towards the door. "Do you know where she went? I already checked at Hagrid's hut and she wasn't there."

Snape pushed her towards the door. "No I do not know where she is."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Annabelle turned around. "I thought I heard her voice in here a moment ago…"

"I assure you she is not-"

"Gabby!" Severus spun around. Sitting huddled in a corner was Gabriella. The invisibility potion had worn off.


	13. Trouble with a capital A

**Disclaimer: **This dramatization is an extension of some of what happens during Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts. It also covers flashbacks to Snape's first year of teaching. Since J.K. Rowling is yet to publish the 6th book, I'm very vague about what is happening in the wizarding world since only J.K. Rowling can truly write anything about Harry Potter. This is highly likely to disagree with a few facts, but since it's me writing, and not the author, please forgive me any goofs that I might make in relevance to the actual series. Thank you for choosing to read my story.

**Warning:** Somewhat colorful language ahead, thanks to Annabelle.

"Gabby! Shit! That's why you have to take these lessons! He's taking advantage of you! Oh, crap I should have known it was suspicious!" Annabelle whined out frantically.

"Annabelle, you don't understand-" Gabriella got up cautiously.

"I have to get Dumbledore!" At this Annabelle started to back up towards the door. Gabriella panicked, pointing her hands to Annabelle. Annabelle's screech when she discovered she couldn't move her feet was silenced by Gabriella's sharply moving hands. She stared at Gabriella as though she had just discovered that her friend had two heads. Severus walked behind her and discreetly closed the door.

"Annabelle, I need you to listen to me." Gabriella walked slowly to her friend.

"I doubt there is little else she can do." Severus snarled in frustration. Gabriella cast him a fierce glare before turning back to Annabelle.

"Please. I will remove the silencing spell to some degree, but you will not be able to scream, okay?"

Annabelle's mouth was already moving before Gabriella could remove the spell fully.

"-and omigod the creepy git I thought he hated you in the hospital but I bet he was planning how many different ways he wanted to screw you and how he would mess with your head. The bastard is a greasy bat who is just going to hurt you in the end. Crap the exploding cauldron was all a ploy I bet he poisoned you to fall in love with him so that he could have an easy partner! And you fell for him and me thinking that you should be in Ravenclaw when you might as well be in his house since you're already in his bed! And shit what kind of friend do you think you are? You are a wandless or whatever and you don't even tell me? I bet Piper knows! You always liked her best! How could you, you whor-" Annabelle stopped abruptly when Severus' hand touched hers in a strong backhanded slap. Both of the girls stared at him in amazement.

"Eeeewww." Annabelle whined.

"Annabelle, I haven't told anyone, not even Piper, that I am a wandless because Professor Dumbledore instructed me not to. I promise I would have told you, had it been allowed." Gabriella pleaded.

"LIAR!" Her shout was muted and sounded more like a hoarse whisper. "You were able to tell _him_." She glared meaningfully towards Severus.

"He had to know. He taught me over the summer. It couldn't be avoided."

"Then what are you doing here! You aren't really flunking the potions are you? You just fail so you can be with him!" Annabelle hissed menacingly. Severus closed his eyes, prepared to hear Gabriella deny her connections with him as any other woman would have done. As every woman in his life had.

"Yes." Severus' eyes flew open at the simple answer. Annabelle's widened alarmingly. "My relationship with him doesn't hurt you though, does it? It effects you in no way. It doesn't change our friendship at all!" Gabriella walked to Severus and put her hand in his, for both of their comfort.

"You're disgusting." Annabelle hissed. "How can you have a relationship with a teacher? Especially this teacher!" Annabelle spat at Gabriella as small tears formed in Gabby's eyes. "I accepted you when you were the new kid and this is what you do? Screw the teacher?" Gabriella moved closer to Severus' side as each statement from Annabelle stabbed at her. "Especially considering that you have no regards for my feelings! You call yourself my friend but you don't even tell me that you're a wandless? Some friend!" Severus put a protecting arm around her as her shoulders began to heave. His other hand snaked towards the wand in his robes.

"Annabelle-" Gabriella whispered.

"I don't want you to talk to me! As soon as I'm out of here I'm going to talk to Dumbledore and then both of you will be gone! Out of here, you bitch! The school can't have such filth as the two of you here for very long-"

"_Obliviate_!" Severus hissed venomously while pointing his wand to the girl in front of him. Annabelle's eyes grew dim.

"Severus-" Gabriella looked at him in shock.

Severus kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Button your shirt and get to your room as quickly as you can. I'll take care of this." Gabriella grabbed her bag and buttoned her blouse and hurried out of the room, mouthing a silent and confused _thank you_ to the dangerous man in front of her. She quickly removed her spells as she passed her dazed friend on her way out of the door.

"What is it?" Snape snarled.

"I just wanted to know if you've seen Gabriella. She wasn't in the room, and it's almost two hours since she was due back. I'm worried about her." Annabelle swallowed heavily.

"I have not seen her since eight o'clock when she departed my room. If you have nothing more to say then I recommend you leave."

Annabelle turned towards the door. "Do you know where she went? I already checked at Hagrid's hut and she wasn't there."

Snape pushed her towards the door. "No I do not know where she is."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Annabelle turned around. "I thought I heard her voice in here a moment ago…"

"I assure you she is not here. Now go before you get in trouble with a teacher other than me" Snape snarled at her menacingly. " Five points from Gryffindor."

Annabelle grew so alarmed that she ran out of his room before even closing the door. She felt some confusion over the mixed emotions she felt towards Gabriella, so much that she never noticed the half-hour change on the clocks she passed.

Hello every one. Sorry it took longer this time. Anyway I have something important to ask all of you. If anyone is interested in beta-ing (is that the right term; reading my story ahead of time and giving input before posting) for this story or for the other two in my head please email me at comcast (dot net) under the username melliota. (Sorry about this, fanfic won't let me put it up otherwise) not the one given by fanfic. I would really appreciate it. I especially need someone to keep me on track for updating. The other two stories are not started yet and won't be posted for another month or more. Here's a synopsis for them:

Harry Potter fanfic #2: This will be another Snape romance occuring after the war, etc. where Snape falls in love with a witch of the Wicca sort…I need more input on this one than the others since it will have a weaker plot line.

Labyrinth fanfic: Jareth takes in a young woman who is wished away and learns about mortals and love through her companionship (why do good ideas have to sound so corny?).

Anyway, I doubt anyone will be interested in my CATS fic but I'd love help on that one too, and I also have a mystery comedy in my mind…(insert evil/maniacal cackle). Sorry.

So if you're interested just specify all or a specific one and email me! I look forward to hearing from you and I will love your help!

(I promise the next chapter will be longer!)


	14. Greetings To Grandmother

**Disclaimer: **This dramatization is an extension of some of what happens during Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts. It also covers flashbacks to Snape's first year of teaching. Since J.K. Rowling is yet to publish the 6th book, I'm very vague about what is happening in the wizarding world since only J.K. Rowling can truly write anything about Harry Potter. This is highly likely to disagree with a few facts, but since it's me writing, and not the author, please forgive me any goofs that I might make in relevance to the actual series. Thank you for choosing to read my story.

Gabriella had arrived in Severus' rooms at precisely eight o'clock. Her bag was packed and she was once again wearing her old clothing that she had from before her arrival at Hogwarts. Her hair was tied back in a simple braid and she wore a warm cloak for the cold weather ahead. Her parting with Annabelle had not been an easy one. Gabriella was wary of her after the meeting the previous night and Annabelle, even though she remembered nothing of the exchange, started to act in a rude and sarcastic manner with Gabriella. Needless to say Gabriella spent no time stalling among the Gryffindors.

Severus had greeted her in a regular manner, meaning that he treated her like any other student due to Dumbledore's presence, and allowed her to step inside. She was to use a portkey to get to her Grandmother's house that day. She had used one once before and was not looking forward to doing it again.

Dumbledore greeted her with a warm smile. "Are you sure you want to go? I assure you that you are welcome here." Gabriella smiled but shook her head.

"My grandmother will be expecting me. I really ought to go, I don't know what she'll do if I don't go home." Gabriella looked to Severus questioningly.

"The portkey is over here." He sneered, pointing to an old bottle. He stalked over to it with his bags in hand.

"Professor Dumbledore, would you mind thanking Hagrid for caring for my animals while I'm away. I didn't have time to say goodbye to him." Dumbledore smiled to her in acknowledgment. Gabriella stood next to Severus as they prepared to touch the portkey.

"Take good care of her Severus." Dumbledore stated. Severus replied with a brisk nod. Gabriella had little time to wonder at this exchange before Severus pushed her hand onto the bottle and she felt the strong tug of the portkey on her stomach.

Gabriella and Severus found themselves quite suddenly in the middle of an empty street. Traces of light crept over the neighborhood from the light of the rising sun. It was early morning here. Severus looked about in interest; he had only been in one other muggle neighborhood, and it was not nearly as stereotypical as this one.

Gabriella sighed. "I forgot about the time change factor."

"Which one is your grandmother's house?" Severus asked, his tone more casual since he was away from the school.

"This one over here. I'll try to convince her to let you stay with us." Gabriella pointed to a house with white walls and an old brown roof. The yard had well cared for grass, but little else in the way of life, excluding her grandmother's prize orchids that could be seen through a window.

"I doubt she'll be in a favorable mood considering how early we'll be arriving." Severus sneered.

"That's why I'll use my spare key to enter without waking her up." Gabriella stated pulling a dull key out of her pocket. For a few minutes the only sounds were their footsteps on gravel and then the sound of a key turning in a lock.

The door creaked only slightly when opened. The house itself was spacious, if lacking in comfortable furnishings. Everything was decorated in a meticulous binding to fashion with little mind to the way it would feel when somebody sat in it. The furnishings were not very clean; the maintenance had gone down when Gabriella left.

Severus stared about at the odd house. It was filled with appliances that he did not recognize and had never come across before, and likely never would again.

"My room is this way." Gabriella pointed to a hallway on the side of the kitchen. At the end of the hallway was an old brown door with a faded brass knob. Gabriella led him to this room.

Severus was disgusted when he saw the furnishings. Not with Gabriella; with her grandmother. There was a small fold out cot on one side with thin blankets, a dresser with a missing drawer, and a group of crates that served as a desk and storage units. The closet was bare. Gabriella set her bag inside the closet and took Severus' as well.

"We have a second cot, so you would be able to stay in this room if you would like." Gabriella said, taking him away from his angry appraisal of the room.

"I don't think I'm going to like this woman." He snarled.

Her grandmother was still sleeping when Gabriella left Severus in front of the TV (a fascinating muggle device with a ridiculous concept on magic) while she showered. It was then that Gabriella heard the shriek and the sound of hard metal hitting objects. She darted out of the shower barely covered by her towel to see Severus dodging his grandmother who wielded a large frying pan. He just managed to duck and the swinging blow went instead to a vase that shattered on impact.

"GRANDMA! STOP IT!" Her grandmother stopped in mid-swing and turned a furious glare to her granddaughter.

"WHEN DID YOU GET HOME?" She screeched.

"I got home early this morning. I used my key to get in so I wouldn't wake you."

Her grandmother lowered the frying pan. "I would have heard the taxi."

"We used magic." Gabriella's grandmother rolled her eyes.

"Are you prepared to give that school up yet?" Her grandmother whined. "The house is being neglected."

"No grandma. I like it there, and I'm learning a lot." Her grandmother replaced the pan in the kitchen giving Severus a glare at the same time.

"Who is he? Sitting in front of my TV like he owns the place." Severus gave her a glare to rival her own.

"He is from the school. He came with to make sure that I would be alright and to help with the meals tomorrow." By this time Severus had adjusted his robes after his flight from the frying pan. He resisted the urge to sneer at Gabriella's grandmother. "Is it alright if he stays with us? I'll set up the cot for him and pay for all of his food. He'll help out in preparation for the holiday as well, with no cost to you."

Her grandmother gave him a skeptical stare. "He can stay, but only if he wears something else. His clothes look like some crap from a Halloween costume."

"I'll take him shopping today for clothes." Gabriella supplied her grandmother with the ready excuse.

"Alright." Her grandmother turned her wide back around to get some food out of the refrigerator. "Now go get some clothes on, you look like a hussy right out of a cat house." Gabriella blushed and ran to her room to abandon her towel for clothing. Her grandmother took the opportunity to interrogate the young man standing in her living room.

"So what exactly is your name?" She said while pulling out a bowl filled with low-fat yogurt and some fruit that looked half rotten.

"Severus Snape." He snarled. "And what should I call you?"

"Ms. Phillips will do." she sniffed.

An awkward silence ensued.

"What exactly is your relationship with my granddaughter?" She asked in a terse voice.

"I am courting her." A mug shattered on the floor.

"And just exactly how old are you?"

"I am 21." He sneered.

"Don't you think you're a bit too old for her?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "And what exactly do you do at Hogblat, or something like that?"

Gabriella stepped in wearing her thin muggle attire. She had only heard the second question. "The name is Hogwarts. He's the potions professor." Gabriella rung her hair out as best as she could. Both of the room's other occupants froze up.

"He's a teacher?" Her grandmother hissed. Gabriella nodded and hummed a small 'mm-hm' without seeing the reactions of the other two.

"Gabriella, she's knows about are other relationship." Severus murmured.

Gabriella glanced to her grandmother in alarm. Her face had grown red and blotchy in anger.

"I suppose I was right when I called you a hussy earlier." She hissed. "So you sleep with him to do better in school?"

"No, of course not. We keep our love life and my education separate." Gabriella looked towards Severus fondly.

"I should get you out of that school."

"That will not be necessary." Severus spoke up. "If you swear not to inform the school of any of this I will give you two potions; one which will remove any stain from any substance with a single drop, and another that will guarantee perfect health and a long life to any plant that it is given to." Mrs. Phillips' eyes darted about greedily. She thought of her orchids and how many competitions she could win by using the second potion. She also liked the idea of such a clean household.

"I suppose so. When will you give them to me?"

"I will have them for you tomorrow evening." He sneered. His confidence had come back once he knew that he wasn't going to lose Gabriella to this woman.

Gabriella sighed in relief. "We ought to go and get him some clothes now. That way we can clean the house as soon as we get back and spend tomorrow with the cooking." Her grandmother didn't bother to reply. Gabriella grabbed Severus' hand and dragged him to the door.

"That was a close one." She pulled her jacket off of the coat hook and wrapped it tightly about herself.

"Your hair is still wet. You're going to freeze outside what with the snow and all. You'll become ill." He pulled her hair from her jacket and cast a quick drying spell.

"Thanks." Severus pulled his own cloak on. Gabriella dug into her pocket and pulled out a wad of cash that she had been saving from her job before she left for Hogwarts. It totaled to just over $60. "I think this will cover some clothes for you."

"I got some money out of my vault and changed it before I left." He smiled sarcastically. "I like high quality clothing."

Gabriella smiled as she pulled open the door and braced herself against the strong icy blast. "We'll have to walk. There's a mall just around the corner." She managed to say before the trembling in her jaws became too uncontrollable.

Severus looked at her with concern before wrapping his coat about her as well and drawing her close to his side, enclosing them both within the warm fabric. As the tremors from the cold left her, Gabriella snuggled closer, thinking that she was going to have a very happy Christmas.

YAY! Christmas in July-ish. End of June. Whatever, we can enjoy and sympathize with Gabby and Severus as they experience winter. I wonder what snow is like…I only described what 60-degree weather feels like to a Florida native. I can't imagine a real winter….ugh.

Wouldn't it be nice if we were older  
Then we wouldn't have to wait so long  
And wouldn't it be nice to live together  
In the kind of world where we belong

You know it's gonna make it that much better  
When we can say goodnight and stay together

Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up  
In the morning when the day is new  
And after having spent the day together  
Hold each other close the whole night through

Happy times together we've been spending  
I wish that every kiss was neverending  
Wouldn't it be nice

Maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray it might come true  
Baby then there wouldn't be a single thing we couldn't do  
We could be married  
And then we'd be happy

Wouldn't it be nice

You know it seems the more we talk about it  
It only makes it worse to live without it  
But lets talk about it  
Wouldn't it be nice


	15. Christmas surprise

Gabriella woke with the rising of sun on Christmas morning. The sunlight suffused the room with a soft, pale light. Severus still slept on his cot, his cloak wrapped about him tightly as well as his blanket. He had insisted that Gabriella take his second blanket and wouldn't let her sleep until she had agreed. Judging how comfortable she was, she guessed he had added a warming charm to it.

Gabriella quickly and quietly got dressed (in the muggle way) and went to her canvas bag. Just to be on the safe side she crawled into the bag and the bag instantly expanding to fit her comfortably like a small room (of course it still looked the same from the outside.) She searched through the accumulated junk before finding what she was looking for; a small box of black velvet. She opened it to reveal a beautiful, silver, handcrafted ring. It was set with an obsidian stone that glowed darkly. The silver wrapped around it in waves like a lover's embrace. It reminded her of Severus, mysteriously dark yet beautiful. She also had a small charm on it to make sure that it fit his finger perfectly and wouldn't fall off.

She closed the box again carefully. She hoped that Severus would like it; a ring was an odd gift to give to a man, and it wasn't your usual gift ring considering that it was not an engagement or a promise ring. It just seemed right. She selected a green ribbon and wound it about the box with a meticulously knotted bow. She tucked the box into a pocket and hastily grabbed the gift she was giving to her grandmother; a small stationary set with her name embossed at the top. Simple, but something her grandmother could not complain about. She doubted that the gift she would receive would be half as nice, if she received one at all.

When she crawled out of the bag she met the gaze of a very groggy Severus. He was leaning over one of his bags full of potions and, at Gabriella's appearance, renewed his search with more vigor. He selected a small bottle and hastily swallowed its contents.

"That's better." He sighed. "Far more effective than coffee." He looked to Gabriella curiously. "Did you really just crawl out of that bag?"

Gabriella smiled. "I had to get your present out, didn't I?" Severus stood and strode to the closet where his new clothing hung. He closed the door behind him and re-emerged a minute later wearing black trousers and a green silk shirt. He had wanted to buy a black one, but Gabriella insisted that he wear some color in honor of the holiday. She smiled to see him; he had chosen a casual cut for his trousers and the shirt had no collar, but he carried himself well and looked rather distinguished. Gabriella still wore her regular clothing, she was saving the dress Severus had insisted on buying her for later when guests arrived.

"Do you want your present now or later?" She asked, hoping that he would spare her the agony of waiting for his reaction to it.

Severus smiled, detecting what she wanted in her tone. He sat down on his cot, pulling it closer to hers so they could sit facing one another. Gabriella sat as well. She extended the small box to him. He accepted it gingerly, pulling the ribbon off gently. He opened it. Severus stared mutely after opening it and for a moment Gabriella thought that he didn't like it. He pulled it out and placed it on his finger softly.

Gabriella gasped in surprise. She leaned forward, surprised to see a tear welling in his eye. He tried to turn away. "Severus, what's wrong?"

He smiled thinly, with little sarcasm. "Nothing, it's just that this is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given me." Severus pulled Gabriella to him closely. "Thank you." Gabriella returned the hug to him, greatly relieved.

"You really like it? I was afraid you would think it odd, me giving you a ring."

"I like it." A slight sneer returned to his voice. "Now, you had best let go of me if you wish to receive your gift." Gabriella pulled away reluctantly.

"I didn't have time to wrap it, and I think that it is nice enough without a bow." He reached to one of his bags and pulled out an old book. Its cover was dragon hide of a dark, muted green. Its cover was embossed in gold. Gabriella accepted it reverently. She opened it gently.

"_Merlin's Grimoire._" She gasped. "Oh Severus! It's a spellbook for wandless witches!" She turned its pages gingerly. "It's beautiful. Is it really Merlin's spells? Ones that he used?" Severus nodded, pleased with himself.

Gabriella got up and set herself in Severus' lap. "Wherever did you find it? It must be ancient!" She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll keep it safe, I promise! I'll treasure it forever."

Severus sneered. "I'd rather hoped you would use it as well. And I also hoped that you would place your gratitude kiss a bit to the left, directly under my nose." Gabriella willingly complied.

Gabriella and Severus had been working in the kitchen most of the morning in preparation for the people coming at two o'clock who would remain until past dinner. Halfway through the preparation Severus had left the kitchen to charm a few household items such as brooms, mops, and dusters to clean the house. When he returned to the kitchen he heard a strange, yet cheerful song coming from one of the muggle devices (he thought Gabriella had called it a radio.) Gabriella evidently liked the song because she was dancing while preparing the roast to go into the oven.

Severus leaned against the doorway, intrigued by the sound of the song and Gabriella's dancing. His interest increased when she began to sing along as well. Most interesting of all was the words.

"Wouldn't it be nice if we were older  
Then we wouldn't have to wait so long  
And wouldn't it be nice to live together  
In the kind of world where we belong  
You know it's gonna make it that much better  
When we can say goodnight and-"

Gabriella broke off. "I didn't know you were listening, Severus. Sorry you had to hear that, I'm not a professional singer or anything."

"Interesting lyrics." Severus sneered.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I've always loved this song. It's amazing that it's even playing. This is the only station that isn't playing Christmas music."

Severus nodded distractedly, listening instead to more of the lyrics.

_Maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray it might come true  
Baby then there wouldn't be a single thing we couldn't do  
We could be married  
And then we'd be happy_

"Are you alright? You look kind of pale." Gabriella touched her hand to his face gently. He placed his own hand over hers. They stood like that for a moment before being interrupted by the entrance of her grandmother.

"Would the two of you stop it?" Ms. Phillips moved about the kitchen, making a mess as she went. "Make sure you shower him before the guests arrive. His hair is filthy!"

"Grandma!"

"And stop gazing at each other like that. You're acting like newlyweds or something." Her grandmother left the kitchen crossly.

Severus kissed Gabriella's hand softly. "Wouldn't it be nice…" he whispered softly to a confused Gabriella.

"What?" Gabriella gazed at him curiously.

"Nothing." He said using magic to make the kitchen clean and the food prepared. "Let's get into the shower."

"Severus?" He was looking about the bathroom in interest. Gabriella poked him. "Severus. Do you know how to work a shower?"

"Yes, of course." Severus sneered.

"Alright. All the shampoo and stuff is in there, I'm sure you can read the labels. I put your towel on the shower door and you can hang your clothing up against the door. When you're done we can comb out your hair and maybe tie it back." Gabriella smiled. "Did I forget anything?"

"No, you explained everything quite thoroughly. Are you sure you don't want to join me in the shower?" He didn't smile, but there was a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Tempting, but I hate to think of my grandmother's reaction." Gabriella grinned as she left the bathroom. She was almost to her own room when she heard a surprised yelp from the bathroom. She ran back and opened the door with her grandmother close behind. Severus had a towel hastily wrapped around him and he was regarding the shower with a suspicious look.

"What's the matter? Are you all right?" Gabriella asked. Her grandmother glanced away.

"That water was freezing!" Severus hissed. Gabriella stepped past him into the shower stall.

"You had it on cold! You have to turn it to the left to get it to come out hot. But not to far, because then it will be scalding hot." She turned the handle for him. "Just pull on that when you're ready." She stepped back out of the stall.

"What a fool. And you say he is a professor." Her grandmother remarked snidely. _  
_"He teaches potions, not muggle studies. There was no way for Severus to know." Gabriella glanced behind and rolled her eyes in the direction of her grandmother as she closed the door.

Gabriella and Severus had both showered and dressed when the guests began to arrive. The neighborhood that Gabriella's grandmother lived in was not one of the richest, but it was, never the less, a nice neighborhood. Due to this it was not so strange that Ms. Phillips held a formal Christmas party for all of her neighbors. The dining room had a large table that was decorated with candles and a lovely lace tablecloth. Wreaths adorned the walls throughout the house and a large tree stood festooned with bright ornaments in the parlor. Small snacks were provided for the start of the party as well as cocktail drinks. Ms. Phillips herself was dressed in a mauve gown that made her look more like a plum than usual. She greeted the guests cheerfully as she put on her façade of being a caring neighbor.

Gabriella and Severus had stayed in the kitchen for as long as they could before they were dragged out by Gabriella's grandmother. Severus had his hair tied back and was wearing the green shirt and black trousers from earlier. Gabriella was wearing the dress that Severus had chosen for her. It was a dark blue color that matched the eyes that Severus loved so much. The gown was draped off of her shoulders in delicate folds and the skirt fell in equal gracefulness from the silver sash around her waist. Gabriella was worried that she looked like sparrow caught wearing a peacock's feathers, though Severus assured her otherwise.

Once they emerged from the kitchen Gabriella and Severus were practically attacked by well meaning neighbors and were soon the center of a small crowd.

"Gabriella dear, how are you enjoying your school?"

"Where did you say it was again?"

"Oh what lovely snacks? Did you make them?"

"My, who is this young man?"

"What sort of school is it that you are attending?"

"I want you to meet my son, I'm sure you would get along fine!"

"What was your name again, young man?"

"Gabby! You look so pale!"

"Who are you young man?"

"Gabriella! How good to see that you are back."

This chattering continued to the point that Gabriella could see Severus' nerves fraying.

"One moment everyone!" Gabriella paused as they became silent. "I have been attending a small college in England since I finished high school early. It is very small, and I doubt that any of you have heard of it." Gabriella smiled in relief as she finished her rehearsed lie. Her grandmother had instructed her to say it, knowing that the thought of Gabriella being in college already would impress the neighbors. "This man with me is Severus Snape. He is also at the school that I have been attending."

Mrs. Edmont, a middle-aged woman with died blond hair pulled a young man Gabriella's age forward. He had soft brown hair, muscular shoulders and a dazzling smile. "This is my son that I wanted you to meet! His name is Michael. He's captain of the football team at Northern Heights High School. You should see how the girls swarm all over him!" She giggled.

The crowd began to disperse until Gabriella, Severus, Mrs. Edmont, and Michael were the only ones left. Michael took Gabriella's hand causing Severus to bristle, though only Gabriella noticed.

"I never saw you in school, but if I had I would have asked you out. Better late than never, so how about tomorrow night?" Michael gave her one of the smiles that made other girls swoon.

"You never saw me because I wasn't worth your notice. I was the girl in the back who was always reading and never listening to your sports stories." Gabriella tried to pull her hand away. Michael kept his hold on it.

"No wonder I never saw you, what with all of those silly girls around me. So how does six o'clock sound?" Gabriella began to protest again when she felt Severus step behind her protectively. One hand moved to around her waist while the other one was lower down on her thigh. He held her possessively and glared at the young man.

"Gabriella is not available for dates." Severus snarled. "Only I have the privilege to do anything remotely romantic with her." He pulled her tighter against him.

Michael clung to her hand. "How old are you? She shouldn't be dating someone like you when she could have me!"

"I am 21, which is not too old for Gabriella! And she should not date someone like you solely based on the fact that you did not notice her when she was available to you!" Severus' voice raised in volume until the entire parlor's occupants were looking at Severus and the girl he held so intimately. Their gaze was quickly drawn away by the soft cough of a strange man who stood in the doorway. He had a long silver beard and wore funny looking robes that looked like something from the medieval era.

Severus stared and Gabriella gasped meekly.

"Professor Dumbledore."


	16. An Extended Relationship

Gabriella pulled away from the stunned Severus and took her hand from the confused Michael.

"Who is this man?" Mrs. Phillips screeched. "I don't recall inviting him here!"

"My apologies madam. I am Professor Dumbledore. I am the headmaster at Gabriella's school. I came here to see how she and Severus were doing." Gabriella blushed thinking of the pose she and Severus had been in when he stepped in. "I would like to speak to them privately, if I could."

"Most of the rooms in this house are open to my guests. You may go to Gabriella's room if your discussion is so important." Mrs. Phillips glared. Gabriella swallowed heavily and led Dumbledore to her room with Severus trailing. Michael made to follow but was pulled back by his mother.

Severus closed the door behind them. Gabriella had found a chair for Dumbledore and she and Severus sat on their cots. The entire room was quiet, the only noise coming from the guests in the other parts of the house. Dumbledore was silent, twisting the ends of his beard pensively. Gabriella fidgeted and picked up on her old habit of chewing her lip. Severus merely stared at his shoes.

"I believe the two of you have a lot to explain to me." Dumbledore said softly.

"I should be held responsible, Professor Dumbledore. If there are any repercussions due to this I would prefer that you only punish me. Gabriella needs to finish her schooling and I can find another job if I must." Severus muttered softly.

"Please, sir. Don't make Severus leave your school. I can stay with my grandmother and finish my schooling in the muggle world. Just allow Severus to stay where he is most comfortable." Gabriella pleaded.

"Don't be ridiculous, Gabriella." Severus hissed. "Hogwarts can teach you what no other school can. As long as I know that you are fine, I shall be comfortable wherever I am."

"Don't be ridiculous? If you leave in the middle of the school year it will be suspicious! My friends know that I have a difficult time with my grandmother, so it would not be as strange should I leave in the middle of the year."

"Gabriella, I insist-"

"Enough." Professor Dumbledore murmured. Severus shut his mouth and glanced away from the room's other occupants. "What I need to know before I proceed any further is whether or not you are truly in love."

"I would be a fool to be in a relationship as dangerous as this one if our feelings for one another were anything less." Severus snarled.

"I didn't think you were a fool when I hired you, but I suggest that you prove to me now that you aren't one." Dumbledore replied calmly.

Severus averted his eyes from the questioning gaze of the headmaster and the worried gaze of Gabriella. He looked to the ring on his finger and wished that he could go back to the calm happiness of the morning.

"Sir, how do you want us to prove our feelings to you?" Gabriella turned to Dumbledore.

"That is the question, isn't it?"

"You must understand, Professor Dumbledore, that I will do anything to be with Gabriella. It may be that we have been together for only a few short months, but I have never had such intensity of feeling for anyone else. Don't expect me to say anymore. Just know that I love her" Severus looked to Gabriella as he pronounced his last statement. Gabriella smiled softly to him in return.

"Very well. Then the least you can do is tell me how this came about." Dumbledore looked to the pair. Severus' pale face grew slightly paler and Gabriella blushed. Dumbledore's bushy eyebrows raised a bit.

"I knew I was in love with her when her cauldron exploded in my class one day. I sat by her bed in the hospital to think it through, but I didn't get anywhere. When she woke up, her comments only made me fall more in love with her." Severus looked to Gabriella affectionately. "Silly girl."

"And you, Gabriella?"

"Well, I never fully realized it until the day after I woke up in the hospital. I had never been able to dislike him like everyone else did, but I wasn't able to admit to myself that I might fall in love with him. After all, I didn't expect to fall in love so soon in life." Gabriella gave a ghost of a smile at that thought.

"Then I have one final test for the two of you. It is a charm that will tell us if you are meant for one another. It is closely related to divination, but it will also tell me some information about the relationship that lies ahead for the two of you." Dumbledore stood up. "Do you have a knife, or a pair of scissors, Gabriella?"

Gabriella stood and walked to her canvas bag. Severus stood also and went to his bag of potion ingredients.

"I have a knife. It will be somewhat easier to obtain than something from inside Gabriella's bag." Severus said, pulling out a small knife with a black handle and handing it to Dumbledore. Gabriella sat back down on her cot.

"I need a lock of hair from both of you." Dumbledore said. He approached Gabriella first and cut away one lock of her long hair. Snape took the knife back and cut off a portion of his own to give to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore took the two locks of hair and wove them together. He placed the tip of his wand against them and whispered a word to them so softly that even Severus' keen ears could not hear what the word was.

"We must give it a minute. The locks of hair from the two of you will glow. Which colors glow, and how intensely they glow, will tell us what sort of love you have for one another. Later I will use the hair in a potion that will tell me some about your future. Ah, it begins!"

The lock of hair in Dumbledore's palm glowed softly for a moment in a light pink hue, then suddenly burst into a blinding flash of light. The occupants of the room looked away. The hair glowed so brightly that none of them would look at for more than a few seconds.

"It's glowing blue and red. What does that mean?" Gabriella looked to Dumbledore as best she could. He placed his wand against the hair again, causing the light to suddenly disappear.

"Very intense light, both red and blue." Dumbledore mused. "Blue signifies true love, and red that it is passionate."

"I have spots on my eyes, like I just had a picture taken or something." Gabriella said, rubbing at her eyes. Severus merely blinked more than he usually did.

"Well, I suppose I can not come in the way of love such as this. It is, after all, the most powerful form of magic that there is. You can never know what it will do." Dumbledore smiled to the young lovers. "You may both stay at Hogwarts in your various positions, granted that you do not let anyone know of your relationship. And Gabriella, no more failing your potions, understand?"

Gabriella nodded. Dumbledore gently placed the woven hair into one of his pockets. He pulled a small parcel out of his other pocket. And handed it to Severus.

"Merry Christmas. Here is your portkey, and I will see both of you on New Year's Day."

"Thank you for understanding, Professor Dumbledore." Gabriella said, moving to place herself at Severus' side.

"I apologize for my outbursts, professor." Severus added, putting his arm around Gabriella's waist. "Do you plan on telling us what the potion with our hair in it tells you?"

"No. Love should be unplanned, so only I will know the future when it comes to your relationship. Don't try to do the potion, Severus, it can only be done once. Later potions will lie." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Severus nodded, annoyed.

"I really must be going now. There is the feast at Hogwarts to attend. Have a Merry Christmas." Dumbledore left without another word. When he saw Mrs. Phillips he merely smiled to her and departed her house. No one ever saw him emerge outside, since he already had used his portkey to return to Hogwarts.

Inside Gabriella and Severus sighed. They may have gained the knowledge that their love was real, but now it would be more difficult for them to see each other. They would have to find new ways to spend time with one another.

Gabriella laid down on her cot, disregarding the wrinkles that might result to her dress. She sighed heavily. Severus sat down next to her and stroked her hair.

"Will we ever be able to admit our relationship in public?"

"Someday, when we are older."

"Wouldn't it be nice."

"Do you really mean it?" Gabriella gasped.

Severus looked annoyed. "Of course I do, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

Gabriella smiled. Severus pulled the ring out of the case. Gabriella's smile widened. "Then yes. Yes, I want, more than anything, to be your wife." Severus slipped the ring onto her finger. He stood up and kissed her briefly.

"Much as I would like to prolong this encounter, you really must get dressed. We need to speak to Dumbledore, and then there is the matter of addressing the student body." Severus stalked to his chest and pulled out a black school robe. "The house elves brought this for you. It is one of Granger's. She was the girl whose cat you were acting as. It should be about your size." Severus handed the clothing to her.

Gabriella put on the robes. They were about the right size for her, but due to her inherent thinness they were a bit loose on her frame. Gabriella smiled to show Severus that she was ready.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Just the way that I remember you."

"Yeah, I guess my clothing always fit loosely." Gabriella frowned. "Do you want me to transform for the sake of privacy? For the trip to Dumbledore's office?"

"That would be wise." Severus sneered. "Unless you want to be mobbed by curious students."

"What should I turn into? Do you have large pockets or anything?"

"Do you have any forms that are small and black?"

"How about a roach?" Gabriella chuckled. "Scratch that. I can just imagine a well-meaning teacher seeing me and squishing me on sight. Besides, I don't like insect forms."

Severus and Gabriella pondered silently.

"Just change into an owl. Those are common enough around here." He said. He felt a weight land on his shoulder and a sharp nibble on his ear. Severus chuckled. "Once again, as soon as you change into an animal you take to my ears."

Hermione was called back to Dumbledore's office early the next morning. She found Dumbledore sitting behind his desk with Snape sitting in a chair across from him. There were two empty chairs. Snape had a barn owl sitting on his shoulder. It made a soft hoot when it saw her.

"Hermione. Please be seated. We were planning on discussing Ms. Gisaf's future and she specifically asked that you would attend." Dumbledore pointed to one of the empty chairs. Hermione took the one furthest away from Snape.

"Where is Gabriella?" Hermione asked.

"I'm right here." a soft voice spoke behind her. Hermione startled and looked around. A young girl about her age with blonde hair and vivid blue eyes stood patiently with her hand on Snape's shoulder. She was about Hermione's stature. "Thank you for lending me some of your robes."

"Oh, it was no problem. I just wish they wouldn't make the house elves do it." Hermione smiled.

"That is quite gracious of you." Gabriella returned the smile before putting herself into the seat next to Snape.

"You're an Animagus, right? So you were that owl? Professor McGonagall said that you could turn into any animal that you wanted." Hermione asked inquisitively.

"That's not entirely accurate. The ministry tested me two, no, sixteen or seventeen years ago to get a general idea of my forms, but I don't think we covered everything. There are a few animals I can't transform into, though."

"Really? I'd love to learn more-"

"Not today, Ms. Granger." Severus snarled. Gabriella held his hand consolingly.

"I am sure you and Ms. Gisaf will have plenty of time to talk since she will be joining your class." Dumbledore added.

"What!" Gabriella and Snape cried simultaneously.

"Gabriella has not finished her schooling. She joined the school in her fifth year, and disappeared during the beginning of her seventh. Due to modern advancements in magic she is at your education level when it comes to understanding theories behind magic. She needs to finish her education." Dumbledore looked to Gabriella and Snape, who were both showing their anger in their own separate ways.

"Professor Dumbledore! I hold no objection to going back to school, but I want to be able to associate with Severus freely! If that means dropping out of school, I will." Gabriella pronounced fiercely.

"Gabriella, we already spoke about this years ago at your grandmother's house. I want you to finish school. Once you have taken the NEWT exams and proven your magical ability, there is no job you couldn't have." Severus looked to Gabriella angrily.

"If you drop out of school you will be even further away from Severus." Dumbledore added.

"Not necessarily." Severus sneered, calm once more. "I believe you stated that a married teacher could share their living quarters with their spouse."

"That I did." Dumbledore said quietly.

"Then Gabriella would be able to live with me. She has agreed to marry me." Hermione gasped and looked to Gabriella questioningly.

Gabriella smiled. "He asked me this morning before we came here."

"Gabriella is still a student here." Dumbledore warned.

"She is physically eighteen and legally thirty-five." Severus sneered. "An adult either way. Regardless, I still want her to finish school."

"Why can't they see one another openly?" Hermione asked.

"And I thought you were the head of your class." Severus snarled. "It would undermine the school for a student and a teacher to be in a relationship of this sort."

"You're already in one, though. As soon as Gabriella graduates won't the two of you admit everything anyway?" Gabriella nodded to Hermione. "And Professor Snape made a good point; she is legally an adult, so she could be in a relationship with him without the Ministry being able to do anything."

"That's true." Gabriella mused. "If I stay in the Gryffindor dorms and we keep our relationship low-key, couldn't we see each other openly? As long as we're not snogging in class or some other inappropriate place, and I don't break any school rules to see him, wouldn't that be acceptable?" Dumbledore considered her answer. "That way, we're actually better off. I know I broke many rules to see him all those years ago. This way I'm staying out of trouble."

"I think that could work." Hermione added, considering all of the law books she had read.

"I suppose we have no choice. There are only a few other matters to consider. The first is the announcement that someone long missing is back and hasn't aged a day." Dumbledore said.

"I'd rather sort that one out another day. I think that Severus deserves an explanation first, and due to time constraints I haven't been able to give it to him yet. I'll talk to you next, Professor Dumbledore, and we can see what to do from there." Gabriella leaned across the arm of her chair to lay her head against Severus' shoulder.

"You need to notify a few other people that you have returned as well. Your grandmother, for one." Severus remarked.

"Oh god, is she still alive?" Gabriella groaned. "I suppose I should see her. That is not a reunion I'm going to look forward to."

"She seized all of your assets after a few years had passed." Severus growled.

"There are many things for Gabriella to consider, but I suppose we should go to the Great Hall. Breakfast will be beginning soon, and that seems the ideal time to introduce Ms. Gisaf to the school." Dumbledore stood and walked to the staircase. Severus, Gabriella, and Hermione followed mutely before the descended to the world that lay ahead.


	17. Conflicts

Hello. This is a disclaimer. Thanks.

Also, I apologize a thousand times for taking this long to update. Between schoolwork (damn AP) and my job, I don't have much time. Anyway, Happy Thanksgiving!

"Gabriella, who was that man!" Her grandmother hissed as she came storming into Gabriella's bedroom. Gabriella sat up immediately and Severus rose to his feet.

"Professor Dumbledore is the head professor at Hogwarts."

"Well he's practically ruined my party! For one thing, what am I to tell my guests? He came all the way from England to check on you, and now he's just going to fly back!" Mrs. Phillips began to turn red in the face.

"Grandma,-"

"Not to mention his clothing! He looked absolutely insane! Just what was it that he was wearing? Now all of the neighbors will think that I associate with his sort! What am I to do!"

"Grandma-"

"Not to mention that scene the two of you made out there! Speaking to Michael Edmont like that while allowing this trash to hold you!"

"Grandma!"

"I'm not finished yet! Do you realize just how rich the Edmonts are? If you were dating him, imagine the benefits that could come my way! Especially should your relationship become serious, just imagine!"

"Grandma!"

"Instead you choose this trash! Now how am I to show my face? That was extremely crude of the two of you! To cling to one another in such a sexual manner! Why it was positively-"

"SHUT UP Grandma! I don't care about what your guests think of you! I don't care about this party, and I _don't_ care about that bigoted git Michael Edmont! The only person's opinion in this entire household that I care about right now is that of the man standing right next to me! So shut up about status and what neighbors think of you, or even less importantly what they think of me and Severus!" Gabriella glared fiercely at her grandmother, who stood with her mouth agape and a stunned look on her face.

"You shouldn't care either. You base your entire life off of what others think of you! All you ever do is try to appear to run an above perfect household! In truth this household is horrible! It's full of lies that look like pleasantries! This is not a perfect household! If it were you would love me! But you don't. You'd rather use your time being wonderful to your neighbors than showing any compassion to your own family." Gabriella wiped away tears angrily.

"I love Severus. I am happy when I am with him. Grant me that at least. You gave me little enough else."

"Why should I give you anything at all? I owe you nothing." Mrs. Phillips approached menacingly. "If I had my way, not only would you have been aborted as soon as your mother realized she was pregnant, but my poor son would never have married her at all. You are the offspring of that vile wench that took my son. As far as I'm concerned, you're lucky that I took you in."

"But I'm also the child of your son. Don't you see anything of him in me? We still have a blood relation." Gabriella stood.

"I see more of your mother."

Gabriella looked away from her grandmother painfully. "Then allow me to bargain with you. I will lie to your guests to help you save face, granted that you never interfere with Severus and me again."

Mrs. Phillips glared at her. "What do you plan on telling them?"

"Just that Dumbledore is an eccentric but brilliant person. That he is well known in his field of study for his genius. I'll tell them that he came here to provide us with what we need to get back to Hogwarts. I won't have to lie at all, just leave certain details out."

Mrs. Phillips considered it. "Alright. But if you or Severus make another scene like that, the entire bargain is off. Now get back out there and give your explanation."

"Yes, Grandmother. But don't expect me to ignore Severus for the rest of tonight. He is my boyfriend and I fully intend to treat him as such." Severus grasped Gabriella's hand, causing a wan smile to come to her face. Without another word she led him out of her room, with her grandmother trailing.

The guests pressed many questions upon the peculiar couple, most of which they were able to handle with no awkward moments at all. Gabriella and Severus ignored the angry glares of the Edmonts and Mrs. Phillips. As the night grew and the guests left, they knew that as long as they could be together, both would be content.

_Present-time_

"Hermione, where were you all morning?" Ron asked as he stuffed his mouth with the recently produced food.

"In Dumbledore's office." Hermione glanced to the two boys. "You'll find out soon enough so don't even bother asking me why."

"What's got you so angry?" Harry asked.

"I just think Dumbledore's making a mistake."

"Whoa. He must have done something really bad to make you disagree with him." Ron said. Ron looked towards the teacher's table. "Hey, look! Snape's missing. I wonder what that greasy git is up to."

Dumbledore's voice rang out across the crowds of curious students. "Good evening students. I have a special announcement to make. You have a new student joining you!" Dumbledore motioned for the students to hush, as his last statement had created a great deal of surprise. "I know that this is very uncommon. But I believe this girl has very special circumstances. Now, as you all know by now, a student here made a grave mistake and looked into what he should not have. Due to him, everyone already knows about our new student. She used to be a student here, 15 years ago, but now she has returned to us to finish her schooling. Please welcome back Gabriella Gisaf."

The large double doors opened wide and a small blonde figure, accompanied by Professor Snape, stepped forward into the Great Hall. The entire student body started whispering excitedly to one another as rumors flew about.

"Gabriella was in the Gryffindor house when she attended Hogwarts, so she shall be joining them as a 6th year student." Dumbledore motioned Gabriella and Snape forwards. "Now, as many of you unfortunately know, Gabriella is indeed a wandless, among other talents. However, know that she shall be treated the same as any other student. So I ask that you treat her the same as any other student. Thank you, that is all. Gabriella, you may sit with the Gryffindors now."

Gabriella walked hesitantly towards the Gryffindor table. Technically these people were a great deal younger than her, but at the same time they were not. She glanced hesitantly at all of their faces.

"Gabriella, sit here!" Hermione said, motioning her over. Harry and Ron stared in disbelief. Gabriella sat down gratefully next to Hermione, across from Harry and Ron.

"Thank you." Gabriella smiled. The students returned to their conversations, though much of it strayed to the topic of the new student.

"You're Gabriella Gisaf? You're alive?" Ron squeaked.

"Apparently so. I only disappeared, I didn't die." Gabriella thought quietly for a moment. "But I guess there was no way for anyone to know."

"So you fought with Professor Snape? Was he the one that made you disappear? He forced you to leave." Ron said.

Gabriella laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Gabriella. These two have a number of theories as to the evil nature of Professor Snape."

"No, he was trying to stop me. I forced myself to leave." Gabriella smiled. "I can attest to the good, albeit dark character of Sever-, I mean Professor Snape."

"Maybe they'll believe you. They haven't believed me, even though I've been right repeatedly." Hermione glared, though not angrily, at the two boys.

As the Great Hall began to empty out, Professor McGonagall stopped behind Gabriella and smiled warmly to her.

"Welcome back Ms. Gisaf. I'm glad to see that you're well, though I'm astounded as to what you could have done to remain as you are. I'd like to speak to you later in my office." Gabriella nodded. "By the way, here is your class schedule. Have a good day."

Gabriella accepted the parchment happily. She ran down the list of classes, scanning for the one she was seeking. At last she found it.

_NEWT Potions- Tuesdays and Thursdays at 12pm, within the dungeons. _She grinned.

"You're another mental case like Hermione, aren't you?" Ron said.

"I was just glad to see my favorite class." Gabriella smiled.

"Which one was that?"

"Potions."

Ron rolled his eyes. "She's another mental case."


	18. synopsis, not a real chapter

Here's the synopsis! Sorry I was gone for so long!

Ch1: Hogwarts finds out about a fight between Snape and a former student (GG) when Malfoy peeks into his penseive. In the past it shows her arrival to Hogwarts and her first meeting with young Snape.

Ch2: Snape and GG's first lesson, where he finds out that she's a multiple animagus. In the present Hermione finds a siamese cat. The students are told about GG by McGonagall.

Ch3: A quick synopsis of GG's life with her unloving/somewhat abusive grandmother. Later, she and Snape figure out a new way to study Potions so that she can do better. In the present Snape gets mad at a mention of GG.

Ch4: In the past, GG is sorted into Gryffindor and begins her lessons. A cauldron blows up in potions and Snape watches over her in the hospital. In the present, Hagrid tells the trio about GG.

Ch5: Hermione's cat, injured by Filch, turns out to be GG. Snape takes her into his quarters so she won't be bothered by students. She wakes up and she and Snape talk a bit. Turns out they were lovers.

Ch6: In the past, GG wakes up in the hospital wing, were she talks with Snape. Dumbledore reveals that Snape had loved GG since the exploding cauldron incident.

Ch7: In the present GG insists that they continue their relationship despite changes in Snape's appearence and life. So he asks GG to marry him.

Ch8: GG helps a drunken Snape into bed. She's apparently troubling him.

Ch9: Snape reveals to GG that he is in love with her.

Ch10: She agrees to enter into a forbidden relationship with Snape.

Ch11: GG purposefully flunks in potions so that she and Snape could have 'private lessons.'

Ch12: Snape decides to go with GG for Christmas. They start to make out when they are interupted by another teacher. GG takes an invisibility potion. Directly afterwards one of GG's friends comes in and, when the potion wears off, discovers the disheveled Gabriella.

Ch13: Annabelle shouts at and insults GG and Snape. Snape erases her memories, but is unable to erase her changed feelings about GG.

Ch14: GG and Snape arrive at g'ma's house. G'ma chases Snape, the stranger with a frying pan before GG stops her. G'ma finds out that Snape and GG are in a relationship even though he is a teacher. Snape makes G'ma promise not to tell.

Ch15: Snape and GG exchange presents (GG recieves special spellbook and Snape gets a ring.) At the party Snape gets jealous and tells the entire group of people that he and GG are in a romantic relationship, just in time for Dumbledore to step in.

Ch16: Dumbledore performs a spell that shows that GG and Snape truly love one another. They cannot continue their lessons, but they can see one another. In the present, GG says yes to marrying Snape, but they are told by Dumbledore that she must resume classes. They decide to openly admit their relationship anyway, and GG prepares to be reinstated to the school.

Ta-da! I tried to skim it down as much as possible, but that's hard to do with so long a story. Here's the bare bones, none the less!


	19. Gabriella's Secret

Gabriella had gone through one of the most difficult days of her life. The entire student body seemed intent on cornering and interrogating her. She had a very difficult time escaping them and became eternally grateful to Harry when he'd showed her a few escape routes on the Marauder's map. Gabriella was surprised to find him to be such a kind young man, after hearing Severus' horror stories of the boy's father.

She was entirely sick of the attention of the other students and wished that she could merely disappear again, though of course she wouldn't. The Gryffindor common room was an uncomfortable place due to the curious students, and the same applied to her bedroom. Gabriella decided to go to the only place in Hogwarts where she knew she could have peace and quiet. Dispatching quietly from the lively Gryffindors she crawled through the portrait of the fat lady and headed towards the dungeons.

Gabriella smiled happily as she walked through the dark hallway into the dungeons. She remained in her human form for nostalgia's sake, fondly thinking of the 'lessons' she and Severus had had so many years ago. Gabriella shook her head. Too much time had been lost. She didn't know how she could ever make up for that time, or more importantly make it up to Severus. She knew that by sleeping for 15 years, she had subsequently shortened her life span by 15 years, but that did not matter in the light of what she was trying to protect.

Gabriella stopped suddenly as a lean blonde boy strolled towards her. He had a smirk on his face, but it was nothing like Severus'. The boy's smirk was much colder.

"So you're Gabriella Gisaf." The boy sneered. "I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm the one who saw you in Snape's penseive." The boy extended his hand.

"That was a horrible invasion of someone's privacy. You especially shouldn't have told anyone about it." Gabriella ignored Malfoy's hand. Malfoy withdrew it.

"No matter. So what are you, a Gryffindor, doing down here? This is Slytherin's area."

"I'm here to see Professor Snape." Gabriella looked past him down the hallway hopefully.

"What, you want to curse him? Get in another fight?" Malfoy sneered.

"What I do is no business of yours. Would you get out of my way please?"

"What if I don't want to?"

"I don't care if you don't want to." Gabriella said angrily. "I'm just going to go see Professor Snape. Leave me alone, alright?"

"I see no reason-" Malfoy was interrupted by the appearance of a tall man behind Gabriella's shoulder.

"Malfoy, are you disturbing this student? Provoking a fight is grounds for a detention." Snape said smoothly. Gabriella visibly relaxed.

"Yes Professor." Malfoy replied sarcastically. He shoved past Gabriella and shuffled down the hallway.

"Thanks." Gabriella said, turning around and smiling to Severus.

"Come on. We can speak in peace in my quarters." Severus stalked the short distance to his quarters, whispering a quick spell to open the lock on the door. He held it open and gestured Gabriella inside.

Gabriella shoved off her coat and placed it on the edge of Severus' bed. He gave her a slight smile as he settled himself into a chair. She sat on the ground at his feet, resting her head on his knee.

"You have no idea how hard this day has been. No one leaves me alone. I swear, this is the only place in all of Hogwarts where I can have some peace." Gabriella sighed.

"Is that the only reason why you came here?" Severus sneered.

"Of course not. There's someone I missed greatly that I wanted to talk to." Gabriella smiled warmly to her fiancée. Severus rested his hand in her hair.

"What's the matter? Apart from the other students."

"Well, they're the only problem. I guess what I really wanted was to be near you. And to give you an overdue explanation. There was an important reason for me to leave you."

Severus stood and motioned her to the bed. He lay down and leaned against the headboard and allowed her to lean into the crook of his arm. Gabriella wrapped her hand in the loose material of his shirt, wishing that she did not have to tell him this.

"Severus, do you remember the book you gave me for Christmas once, _Merlin's Grimoire_?"

"Yes."

"There was a spell in there that I performed that I probably shouldn't have. It was a divination spell."

"Gabriella!" Severus hissed. "That was not a spell you should have performed. A spell of that kind can be very dangerous."

"I know that. But I'm glad that I did it all the same."

"Is that why you left? Because of that spell?"

"Yes."

"Gabriella." Severus sighed. "How do you know that the spell wasn't wrong? That's very possible with such spells."

"I know because part of it became true a month later, exactly as it had predicted."

"So you chose to change the proper course of time. Gabriella, you know how foolish of an endeavor that is." Severus sneered.

"Not in this case. The spell revealed that should things remain as they were, or else you and someone else would die. The spell promised that if I changed time, you would both live."

Severus pulled Gabriella closer to him. "But how did your disappearance change things?"

"If I had stayed would you have joined Voldemort? I think not. And so you would have died rather than join him."

"By joining him many people died." Severus replied sourly.

"But at the same time you were able to change things and become a spy for Dumbledore, thus accomplishing great good." Gabriella clung to Severus. He sighed heavily and kissed her hair.

"And what of the other person? Who were you trying to save?"

Gabriella smiled wanly and touched her stomach.

"Your child."


	20. Returning to Life

Gabriella sighed. She wasn't sure if her sigh was of contentment or of resignation. She was happy to be back at Hogwarts. After the loss of her family, Hogwarts had become one of the most important places to her. After all, it was here that she got a new home, felt accepted, and had made friends. Most importantly, this was where she had met Severus, the man she loved. Even when she laid in a self-afflicted curse in the middle of the Forbidden Forrest, her dreams were full of the dark potions master in his billowing capes.

However, Hogwarts, ageless as it was, had changed. It was not that the building itself had changed. Rather, the structures, paintings, and the furnishings were almost all exactly as she had remembered them to be. It was the heart of the school that had changed. Except for her newfound acquaintances within the Gryffindor house, Gabriella recognized no one. Occasionally she would come across some one who seemed familiar, only to realize that she was speaking to the child of one of her past classmates. Many of her old teachers were gone, such as old Kettleburn who had disturbed her and Severus so many years before. The ones who were still there had changed. Time had not forgotten the occupants of Hogwarts. McGonagall, a teacher so dear to Gabriella, looked tired and stretched thin. Dumbledore, who had always seemed old, seemed even more so. Though she knew that she should expect it, it still alarmed Gabriella. Far too frequently she found herself brushing away a small droplet from her eye.

Worst of all, though she tried to deny it, Severus looked older. Though he was still undoubtedly the man she loved, he had changed. There were scars that went further than the skin, and Gabriella knew that she was the cause for many of them. She smiled briefly to herself though and gingerly placed her hand over her stomach, though it did not yet show her pregnancy. After she told Severus that she was carrying his child, he had grown silent in quite an intense and unusual way. He had then leapt up from the bed, paced the room quickly, and then swiftly returned to her side. To Gabriella's surprise and laughter he began to fluff the pillows behind her, rushing about, asking her if she wanted anything.

"Calm down, Severus." She had said, smiling. He had set down the glass of water that he was preparing to pour for her and returned, kneeling, to her side, clasping her hands in his own. They had merely gazed into one another's eyes, until Severus had lowered his hand over her own on top of her stomach and laid his head next to her side on the bed. Gabriella then moved to the side, allowing to him to climb in next to her. He had held her in his embrace for the rest of the night.

Walking to potions class, however, she wondered how she and Severus would handle being in the same classroom together after so long a separation. Would they be able to mask their relationship from the other students?

As it turned out, Gabriella would not have to worry about that. A new man bustled about the potions classroom, checking cauldrons and instructing the students. His name was Professor Slughorn. Gabriella, greatly distracted as she was, still managed to make an excellent potion, though it paled in comparison to the Potter boy's. When she passed his cauldron she could have sworn that there was something familiar about the notes in the textbook he was using. She was more preoccupied with Severus' absence, so she didn't dwell on the textbook for long.

On her way out of class, Hermione ran to catch up to her.

"Gabriella, are you all right?" Hermione asked, brushing her bushy hair out of her face. "You look rather angry."

Gabriella sighed. "Severus forgot to tell me that he wasn't potions master anymore. I suppose I can't blame him though."

"He didn't tell you? That's odd. He's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher now."

"Really? Hmm." Gabriella mused. "It was always his passion, but his greatest talent is his potion making. Oh well. He was such a perfectionist, he could never stand watching students mess up their potions. It made him so irate."

"I can understand that. He used to hate Harry and Ron's potions." Hermione laughed. "They _were_ pretty terrible."

"What do you mean? Harry seemed to be doing so well." Gabriella looked to Hermione curiously.

"It's because of some textbook he found. It has a bunch of potions notes in it from a previous student." Hermione sighed. "Who ever it was, they were brilliant."

Gabriella smiled, realizing whose it must have been. Walking next to Hermione, Gabriella was suddenly reminded of her old friends, Piper and Annabelle. In the end, neither proved to be true friends, though she still thought fairly well of them.

Hermione turned to Gabriella. "I know this might seem rather rude of me, but do you think you could show me some of your animal forms? I find transforming fascinating, and I've never heard of a multiple animagus in recent times.

Gabriella smiled. "Sure. Let's go outside, so we can avoid getting too much attention."

Smiling the two girls quickened their steps to the outdoors. Although she knew she would never fully belong to the new, modern Hogwarts, at least she had a friend who knew one of her secrets and still accepted her without disgust. Things like trust, no matter how small, had become invaluable to the young wandless.


End file.
